The Kingdoms
by rshortyr
Summary: Set as more of a princeprincess story. Draco Malfoy is a wizarding Princess that can conceive and Harry Potter is a prince with the best pure blood match Harrys parents are alive Yaoi, Slash, Mpreg
1. Arranged

Cheers rang throughout the kingdom as Lucius Malfoy presented his royal blooded heir to his kingdom.

"My loyal followers," started Lucius "I present to you my son, and princess to this glorious kingdom," Lucius beckoned for queen Narcissa, as she stood holding a green bundle of silk "Draconis Lucius Julian Malfoy."

Cheers rose up from the large crowed bellow and a loud course of 'long life the king, long live the queen and long live the princess,' rose up as the royal family gracefully walked back inside the castle.

miles away in the kingdom of Potter.

King James was sitting in the royal garden with his wife queen Lilly and their son prince Harry, when a messenger came in out of breath.

"I am truly sorry for the interruption your magnificence," bowed the messenger taking a bit of time to say the words properly.

"What news do you have of the kingdom?" asked James rising from the seat he occupied seconds before.

"Not this kingdom your majesty," replied the messenger "but there is great news from the Malfoy kingdom, King Lucius has named an heir, Princess Draconis Lucius Julian Malfoy."

"A peculiar name for a girl," said James thoughtfully.

"No my dear, do you not remember," came Lilly's voice "the Malfoy kingdom is famous for breeders, their princess is really a feminine prince."

James smiled, "perhaps we should pay the Malfoy kingdom a visit, what do you say Lilly?"

"I say this is going to be a bad idea once I hear it fully," she replied picking up the red clad baby boy.

James just smiled again this time with hidden intentions, if Lucius named no true male heir, then the Malfoy kingdom would cease to exist, this opportunity was just too good to give up.

And within three days the royal Potter family, along with their two closest friends and Harry's godfathers lord Remus Lupin and his consort Sirius Black were on their way to visit the Malfoy kingdom.

Malfoy Kingdom

Lucius sneered at the parchment before him, "Damn Potters always meddling in things they should keep their noses out of,"

Lucius rose from his throne and headed towards his son's room where he knew his wife would be as well.

"Narcissa," he said loudly startling the graceful woman seated in a rocker with his feeding son in her arms.

"Oh Lucius you startled me," gasped Narcissa breathlessly as she stood with a polite incline of her head.

"Do you see what Potter just sent me?" said Lucius angrily holding out the parchment to Narcissa.

Taking the parchment in her delicate fingers she read, "An arranged marriage with our son, surely this cannot be right."

"They will arrive tomorrow at supper," said Lucius as though a foul taste still lingered in his mouth.

"Then we shall have to turn them away," replied Narcissa without a second thought as she turned to look at her son.

Lucius sighed "so far we have received no other worthy letters on behalf of Draconis, and the chances he will receive a proper blooded husband will become slimmer as his years go on."

"Perhaps a suitor's ball?" asked Narcissa hopefully.

Lucius nodded, "I shall see what can be done," as he walked out, heading for his study where he would research royal blood lines and find the best match for his son.

The next day's supper came all too soon for Lucius who refused to leave his study until he found the best blood-line match for his infant son.

King James, queen Lilly, Prince Harry, lord Remus and consort Sirius exited the carriage and walked inside the overly grand entrance doors, and were greeted by queen Narcissa, her two hand maidens and half a dozen guards.

"Welcome to Malfoy castle," queen Narcissa greeted in her softest of voice, with a graceful curtsey.

King James responded with a little bow, as queen Lilly curtseyed back and lord Remus and his consort Sirius bowed low.

"You must forgive my husband for not being here to greet you," said Narcissa's soft voice "If you will follow me I shall show you to your rooms."

The group nodded as Narcissa showed the royals to the south wing "I trust these rooms will be to your satisfaction, a maid will arrive to show you to supper."

"Yes thank you," replied Lilly as she and her family walked into the shown rooms.

Narcissa went straight to her husbands study and knocked curtly on the door only entering when she heard a brief 'enter'

"Lucius, the Potter's have arrived," said Narcissa with a graceful nod.

Lucius glared at the book before him before speaking "it would seem that the Potter's hold the best blood-line excluding ours without arranged marriages, this match would be the best for our Draconis."

"Perhaps I could bear another child, a prince this time," came Narcissa's voice as she kneeled beside her husband.

"No I forbid it, the doctor said your body would not be able to handle another birth, and Draconis needs his mother, as this kingdom needs their queen," replied Lucius with a neutral tone.

Narcissa smiled, if anyone could understand Lucius it was her and she was touched that he seemed to care for her so much.

"Perhaps you could take another as a wife?" asked Narcissa.

"I will not, you are queen and so you shall stay so," said Lucius firmly.

"If you will not, then I ask one thing of you?" asked Narcissa gently her voice almost a whisper.

"And what might that be?" asked Lucius curious on what his wife would ask.

"Keep this kingdom alive, do not expand Potter's kingdom, and keep the memory of the Malfoy's alive," replied Narcissa.

"And how would you supposed we do that?" asked Lucius.

"Draconis will bear at leased two children," replied Narcissa "and one son will be the Potter heir while the other son the Malfoy heir."

"You see my dear, this is the reason I love you so," smirked Lucius watching Narcissa blush deeply.

A short while later a maid came to the Malfoy couple to inform them of dinner, rising from their places, Narcissa took Draconis from his nanny and walked with one arm linked to her husbands the other holding their son securely.

The Malfoy's entered the dinner hall where the Potter royals and company were already seated.

Rising from their seats, King James greeted king Lucius, who nodded and waved his hand for everyone to be seated.

Supper was quiet, with the exception of a few 'how is everything in your kingdom?' and 'I trust your health has been well?' and nearing the end of their delicate desert of shaved lemon ice tarts, king Lucius spoke.

"Well now that supper is finished," started Lucius "I believe we should retire to…"

Lucius was cut off with the arrival of Draconis's godfather, Lord Severus Snape.

"I am truly sorry for my lateness," bowed Severus, as Lucius waved him off, remaining quiet till Severus was seated.

"As I was saying, perhaps we should retire to the study to speak of contracts," finished Lucius as everyone seated at the table rose and followed Lucius to his largest study.

Once everyone was seated with tea, King James began "I trust you have received my letter?"

"Of course," replied Lucius pulling the slightly wrinkled letter out of his elegant black robes "you wish to create an arranged marriage with my son?"

King James nodded, as king Lucius sat in his elegant chair, "I have a clause I wish to add to the contract."

"And what might they be?" asked King James.

"My son will bear two sons, one, and the eldest for the Potter kingdom while the other for the Malfoy kingdom," said Lucius looking at James, and was pleased to see him looking crestfallen "that won't be a problem will it?"

"No, no of course not," cut in queen Lilly, as James turned to look at her with a gaping look.

"Excellent," smirked Lucius as he pulled out a quill, ink, and parchment "shall we write the clauses?"

King James looked back at King Lucius looking more defeated then ever, their was no way he could go back and decide to change his mind, not when Lucius commanded the largest armies within the range of twenty kingdoms.

The clauses were written long into the night;

Draconis will bear at leased two sons, as of which the eldest son will hold the name Potter, while the second eldest Malfoy.

Neither couple will be unfaithful to the other, the one who willingly does so will forfeit the rights to the others kingdom.

Must show each other respect, kindness, and act as though loving in the eye of the public.

Consort must remain virgin till night of their royal wedding, unless act done together.

Wedding will take place on the birth-date of the dominant partner.

And many more clauses were added long into the night, when finally Lucius passed the quill to King James where he signed along with his wife queen Lilly, passing it back to king Lucius as he and queen Narcissa signed, and with a wave of Lucius wand the parchment copied and one was handed to king James, as both families parted ways for sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Princess Draconis

sixteen years later

'Princess' Draconis had grown into a attractive and strong young man, his silvery gold hair was neatly braided entwined with white silk ribbon, and landed softly on his lower back. His eyes resembled the most memorizing of jewels, with their deep mercury coloring. And on this day Draconis's two hand maidens dressed him in his grey silk robes, with white breeches and cloak trimming, and on his head they placed a white-gold circlet in-crested with a large shining moonstone and a white face veil that his father had insisted on no matter how much Draconis protested.

With a light smirk Draconis waved away Alexandria and Marie his hand maidens and walked over to his balcony window, overlooking the busy and bustling town, Draconis smiled lightly to himself as he felt a surge of eagerness wash over his pale skin.

Today he would be riding into town to greet the town's people he would one day rule over… 'With the help of an overgrown lump of a husband' Draconis thought bitterly to himself, 'my betrothed with certainly rue the day he met me.'

Since Draconis was six years of age he had detested the fact that he would marry a man he had never remembered before setting eyes upon.

Sighing Draconis walked back inside the castle and went outside to the stables to meet his guard, with relieve Draconis saw Severus astride his black stallion, midnight.

"Good morning my princess," greeted Lord Severus slipping of midnight to give a bow to Draconis.

"Good morning," replied Draconis in a discourteous voice.

"Is something wrong?" asked Severus smirking on the inside, as he knew as well as anyone that Draconis 'HATED' being called princess.

"No nothing," replied Draconis as he slipped onto his white stallions back, and kicked him off into a speedy run.

He raced out the castle doors and down onto the stone road that connected the castle to the large town. Lord Severus much to Draconis's detest caught up to the female prince and slowed the horse into an over elegant trot.

"Whatever will the kingdom do with a wild princess," sighted Lord Severus.

"Very funny Severus, and stop calling me princess, I'm a bloody male," snapped Draconis.

"Language Draconis, it is not becoming," replied Lord Severus.

"Do I look like I care Severus, and would it be so hard for once in my live to be treated like any other prince in this world?" Draconis stopped his horse and lifted his veil to look at Lord Severus "I know I am named princess but I am still truly a man, it does not feel natural to always be treated like a woman."

Severus just gave Draconis a light smile "there is nothing I can do about it dear god-son, your must speak with your father on this matter, and if it will make you feel much better I will speak to him as well, and see if I can train you with some sort of weapon, perhaps something he will agree to like a bow and arrow."

Draconis gave his truest and most beautiful smile, the one that was renown all through the kingdoms as the one that could warm the coldest of frozen hearts, "that would be most wonderful thank you."

After his talk with his godfather Draconis's mood dramatically lightened even with the blasted face veil that truly made him look like a non curvaceous princess, he greeted his people with true warmth and blessing. He traveled the main streets and with his extremely sharp eyes caught the quick little hands of a thieving child, stopping his horse abruptly he dismounted and in a flow of silk walked over to the boy and whispered in his young ear "hungry?"

The child jumped and looked extremely fearful "y…yes,"

Draconis smiled as he picked up a loaf of bread along with a slab of cheese and several apples and handed them to the boy, "no more stealing alright."

The child smiled brightly as he thanked Draconis profoundly and ran off, pulling several golden gallons and three small emeralds out of his money satchel Draconis passed them to the booth keeper "please keep the children well fed, I do hope that will be enough, I do not wish to see a child so desperate for food that they must thieve."

The shop keeper was flabbergasted as he accepted the gold and jewels, promising his Princess that he would do his very best for the starving, Draconis gave the shop keeper his truest smile and light nod as he returned to his horse thanking the commoner that was keeping hold of his steed.

His visit with the commoners was far too short for Draconis's liking and soon he and Severus were riding back up to the palace where Draconis was to attend some music lessons.

Review, review, review...With my last chapter there seemed to be much confusion about the 'princess' part of the story, well heres the explaination. There are two kingdoms the Malfoy and the Potter, when Draconis was born he was born a full male with the exception of being infertile (hope i spelled that right) he cannot produce sperm so to say and his body, and magic reacted in a mothering fashion allowing him to become pregnant when with a male partner. and since he cannot give an heir to the Malfoy kingdom in the way a male normally does he is forced into taking the submissive role in the relationship to keep the royal bloodline.

Hope that makes sense just message me if you have questions and don't forget to review. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3 Prince Harry

Miles away in the Potter kingdom.

Prince Harry rode fast through the farmer's field; he and his best friend Ronald Weasley were trying to evade the guards who had spotted them at the last second sneaking out the castle gates. Harry had convinced Ron that he needed a bit of fun away from all the rules and war training, and the maids gossip of his upcoming birthday and marriage, the one to the Malfoy Princess in less that eight months and he still hadn't met the spoiled brat.

Laughing loudly in the air that was rushing by his face Harry turned his head and spotted Ron racing behind him, the guards were nowhere in sight.

"I think we lost them," called prince Harry slowing his horse down, Ron followed suit.

"Yah I think so," smiled Ron "so what to do now?"

"I think we should have an adventure," replied Harry.

Ron chuckled "to the pub it is."

Harry sighed looking over at the castle and town, "we both know I love this place more than anything, but sometimes I wish I could just leave it all behind, live somewhere out in the forest and making a living as a hunter."

"I could really see you doing it, if you could get away and all my prince," replied Ron "you build a cabin that is cozy and filled with furs and a nice wife, one you get to choose for yourself."

"Yah, but that's never going to happen is it, not when I still have a duty to my kingdom, but sometimes I still wish," Harry looked from his friend back to the kingdom "come on Ron lets get some drinks before the guards find us and haul us back to the palace."

Ron agreed happily as both men raced off on the dusty road headed towards the town pub.

Several drinks later the guards lead by Sirius came in and led the fairly drunken boys out of the pub and back to the castle, both boys just followed the orders knowing that a fight with Sirius would result in Harry being grounded to his room for a week and Ron's mum, the cook getting her hands on Ron for whatever punishment she chose. Last time she agreed to let his twin brothers, the court jesters use him in their disappearing act, needles to say they could not find him for three days and Ron had no account on where he had been.

Harry said goodbye to Ron at the castle gates and walked up to his mother queen Lilly, she had an extremely disapproving look on her face "come along Harry your father wishes to speak to us."

Harry groaned as he followed his mother to his fathers study, where she waved her wand to clean and straighten his clothing before knocking, king James opened the door himself, the three wrinkles on his forehead revealed only one thing to Harry, he was displeased.

"Come in, come in," said James waving his hand, the royal family walked in and took their places according to rank around James' massive red wood desk "I shall start, Harry your mother and I are highly disappointed in your actions, you are to be married soon and yet you still act like a child. I am quite certain your fiancé does not act in such a manner, in fact I have just received a letter from Princess Draconis addressed to you, I have not read it, I shall leave that privilege to you," James handed the green envelope over to his heir, Harry looked at the envelope it was blank aside from the overly elegant silver lettering that spelled his name.

"Thank you father I shall read it later," replied Harry as he pocketed the letter planning to opening it and share it with Ron later in the garden "will there be anything else father?"

"Yes," replied James "we will be leaving in a week for Malfoy kingdom where you will meet with princess Draconis, and then for the last two months before your seventeenth birthday we will return with the Malfoy royals to plan the wedding, that won't be a problem will it Harry?"

"No, no of course not father," replied Harry trying to keep the reluctant and displeased look of his sun-tanned face.

His mother just smiled at him and said nothing the entire time, and Harry felt himself wondering as he left his fathers study if this male 'princess' he was to marry would act like that? Would he just be a female with the male parts? Or would he be a male reluctant to be a woman? A fighter or a cheerleader?


	4. Rejected Princess

In the kingdom of Malfoy

Draconis dragged his feet along the green carpeted hallway, it had been a day since his visit with the towns people and Draco was positive that his father wished to speak about the bow and arrow lessons, but something else was up and Draco did not want to know what it was, but it made his stomach flip and he was in debate with himself on whether his face was a little green or not.

With a gentle sight, he stopped in front of the door and raised his hand to knock when the door swung open and he came face to face with his godfather Lord Severus.

"My princess," he greeted with his back to king Lucius, his face was slightly apologetic so Draconis let the princess comment slide.

"Lord Severus it is wonderful to see you again," replied Draconis giving Severus a light nod of acknowledgment, "father you wished to speak with me," Draconis bow slightly as he felt Severus' presence slip out of the room leaving him alone with his parents.

"Yes Draconis, I wished to tell you personally that you will not be allowed to participate in any sort of event that evolves weapons, your request for archery is declined," Lucius watched as his son sat looking crestfallen.

"Draconis sit up darling you'll ruin your posture," said Narcissa gently.

"Your mother is right Draconis, sit up," cut in Lucius watching as his son straightened up properly, "and dress in your best next Thursday, we will be expecting some very important guests."

"What sort of guests father?" asked Draconis.

"The Potter royals will be staying at our castle for the next six months, as of which for the last two we will return to theirs and begin wedding preparations," replied Lucius as he dismissed his son and wife to prepare themselves properly for next Thursday.

Draconis walked back to his room, his mind was spinning and he felt sick 'in eight months I will be a married man, at sixteen years old, seventeen on October 13, and by then I will most likely be pregnant with one of the kingdoms heirs,' Draconis slammed his bedroom door a little too harshly, it slammed against the frame making the walls shake. He was scared, scared of his future husband, scared of being pregnant, scared of not being good enough. Curling up in a ball among the pillows, he pulled his legs close to him and fought off the urge to cry, when a knock at the door broke him out of his thoughts.

"Come in," called Draconis still curled up tightly.

Severus walked into his room, and was immediately concerned at his god-sons state "Draconis are you alright?" he asked approaching his bedside quickly.

Draconis just nodded as he slipped his arms around Severus and pulled himself onto his lap.

"Draconis?" asked Severus.

"You aren't going to tell are you?" Draconis cut in, and Severus shook his head "nor am I."

Severus relaxed as he wrapped his arms around Draconis, who looked up at him with uncertainty before placing his lips on Severus'.

Severus' head flew back in a blur, "Draconis, you shouldn't have done that."

Draconis pulled away slightly "but, don't you love me?"

"Yes I do, but not in this way, you are promised to another," replied Severus.

"And if I wasn't?" asked Draconis.

"Then perhaps the situation would be different, but you are, we can never be," replied Severus as Draconis stood from his lap.

"Get out," said Draconis quietly.

"Draconis,"

"GET OUT," yelled Draconis, watching his godfather bow and leave, the door shut and Alexandria and Marie rushed in, only to narrowly miss being hit by a vase of flowers, "YOU TWO GET OUT," screamed Draconis as they also left with a bow, Draconis crumpled to the floor and cried angrily, the only person in this world that treated him as a person and the male he truly is had just rejected him, he wanted 'Draconis' to die, leave everything behind and be free to live and love his way.

Oh no Drama this isn't good...what will happen next (author rising hand...pick me, pick me) hope you like it, and sorry they are so short and haven't met yet, don't worry they will i just want to get some background written first. So i will quite REVIEW bumbling REVIEW on REVIEW hope REVEIW everyone REVIEW has REVIEW a REVIEW good REVIEW New REVIEW years...and did I mention REVIEW thank you happy New years everyone.


	5. Letter and Robes

In the Potter Kingdom.

Prince Harry left his fathers rooms, his mind thinking so quickly on the future events that he felt a little dizzy and butterfly's fluttered around in his stomach, his god fathers had told him that everyone had pre-wedding jitters and he had nothing to worry about, his mother was too much of a supper party perfectionist to let anything go wrong, and Lucius Malfoy was the type of person to 'make a person go missing' at any given mistake.

Still Harry was not happy, he kept thinking about his fighter or cheerleader comment, and decided on the latter of the two as he stared at the overly elegant lettering, on the envelope that his fiancé had sent him, the seal of a serpent entwined with an orb, which he had been told was a moonstone framed in sapphire was unbroken. Heading quickly to the kitchens to find Ron, he pulled him out to the garden where the young Gardner Neville Longbottom was pruning a rose bush.

"Well what's this all about?" asked Ron as his eyes fell on Neville "my prince."

"This," said Harry holding up the letter "it comes from my 'darling' Draconis."

"What's it say?" asked Ron eyeing the letter with curiosity.

"I haven't opened it yet," said Harry as he broke the seal on the crisp white envelope, inside was a single piece of paper, and Harry read it to himself before passing it over to Ron to read.

_My dearest fiancé_

_I am writing to you so that I may understand a small bit about you for I know so very little. Never before have we set true eyes of understanding upon each other, still infants the first time we met, I know this is the first letter I have sent you but since we are to wed in such a short amount of time I wish to have a sense of understanding._

_Since I wish to know of you I think it is fair that you know of me, I have two favorite colors, green and blue, the shade of white and the metallic of silver._

_The animal I admire most is a bird._

_And I dislike shrimp, mostly the way they look at me._

_I truly hope this gives you a sense of myself, and I would much love to here from you._

_Your fiancée Princess Draconis Lucius Julian Malfoy._

"Well that was weird," said Ron passing the letter back to Harry.

"I know, the shrimp part," Harry laughed as he re-read the line "And I dislike shrimp, mostly the way they look at me, oh Merlin he's afraid of shrimp," Harry held his sides laughing so hard tears came to his brilliant green orbs.

Ron was also laughing just as hard, and every time they attempted to stop one glance at each other made them burst out laughing again.

Finally after the tenth time Harry sobered up a bit shortly followed by Ron "well my prince what are you going to write back?"

"I'm not," replied Harry smirking at the confused look on Ron's face "my father has informed me that the Potter royals are going to visit the Malfoy royals next Thursday, where we will visit for the next six months before returning for the last two to plan my wedding."

Ron patted his back "good luck, I wish I could come for support."

"Yah," nodded Harry "father most likely won't allow it, you might be too much of a distraction, he wants me to get to know Draconis and woo him properly before the wedding."

"Harry, Harry where are you?" called Lilly entering the garden "Oh there you are come along, you father has ordered a new robe fitting, the robe makers are waiting."

Harry rose from the stone bench and gave a nod to Ron "I'll see you later," before turning on his heel and following his mother to the cloth room.

Entering Harry saw massive rolls of every color cloth imaginable, giving a brief nod to the royal robe makers he stood on the stool, and his mother left the room as he was stripped down into boxers, he and his father had fought over the boxer topic and Harry told him it was boxers or none at all, and finally James agreed.

Harry ignored the tape measure as the head robe maker asked him what color and style of robes he desired.

"Green robes usual style, red robes formal style, black robes supper style," listed off Harry "you know I don't like fittings just surprise me, but don't go overboard and stick to my colors."

The robe maker nodded as he and his assistances began fitting his robes and Harry left that day with the promise of sixty new robes in various colorings and styles to be packed neatly away in his trunk by the time he and his family left for Malfoy kingdom.

Harry returned to his room exhausted, he hated fittings and hated the way new clothes fit, give him last years or the year after that styles and he would do just fine, trends were not Harry's things and once he was king he would wear whatever clothing he chose to wear that day new or old, it just didn't matter.

His eyes dropped as he flopped on his red silk and fur bed, it was late and the day had been long, his brain hurt from everything that happened that day and his body hurt from weapons training and standing in one spot too long, slipping under his thick red fur blanket he fell asleep dreading Thursday.


	6. Chapter 6 Run Away

In Malfoy Kingdom.

Draconis had refused to leave his room the last two days, he claimed he was ill, and his father who believed that the common people were filthy and disease ridden believed him saying he had caught something from them and hoped it wasn't deadly. Severus had visited twice and each time Draconis pretended to be asleep. Every time his hand maidens entered the room Draconis shooed them out and stood on the balcony ledge, the one that overlooked the royal gardens.

Inside his head Draconis was plotting ways to escape the life he had been born into, he was not brave but knew he could no longer live like this anymore, escape was the only way he would survive with his sanity in tacked.

Being a Malfoy meant he had been born into clever and cunning blood, and by the next night, Sunday, four days till his fiancé and his family were due to arrive, Draconis had transfigure an old outworn set of robes into a set of merchant boys clothing, nothing close to elegant but nice enough to avoid the term rags or outworn, he did not want to look too good for fear of being discovered and robbed.

He filled a pack with a bottomless charm and did the same to his pockets after placing a notice-me-not charm on both pieces of clothing , he filled the pack with several bags of gold and jewels, hoping it would be enough to last him a while, several quills and parchment, some books, food magicked not to go bad was also placed in the bag along with several blankets and some extra transfigured clothing and cloaks, a dagger was stashed in his magicked pocket although with no knowledge on how to use it he deemed it safer to have than not at all. Glancing around his room Draconis spotted a necklace he could remember wearing all his life, it was a dragon carved from a large piece of sapphire with a moon stone eye the size of a tear drop, if he ever decided to come back he would need proof he was not an imposter, slipping the necklace into his pack he tucked it at the very bottom lastly he tossed a black cloak around his shoulders and slipped into the shadows of the hall way.

Security inside the castle was lax to be polite, and Draconis soon found himself outside, avoiding the lit areas he slipped out of the still open gate and quickly got off the main path and headed towards civilization, but knew that the nearest town would be one place to never go, they would look for him there when he could not be found in the castle.

Draconis walked for two miles his feet were killing him and he had to shake off a feeling of regret for leaving several times, groaning he looked up and saw a farm house on top of a small hill. Horses were grazing in the field ignoring the boy trying to herd them back to the stables. Draconis checked to see it his long hair was still tucked into the cloak before approaching the boy.

"Excuse me," he said and the boy looked up "how much for one of these horses?"

"Ye gunner have to ask me master," replied the dirty boy, and I nearly cringed at his speech.

"And where can I find your master?" Draconis asked.

"Me masters at he's home, he eats supper right now, if ye helps me heard theses horseses to stables, Jack will takes ye there, whets ye say?" asked the boy now known as Jack.

"Very well then, we have a deal," Draconis agreed to Jacks deal and headed over to a nearly all black horse, he seemed to be the leader of the other horses, he clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and the horse looked up, they connected eyes, "come along," Draconis told the horse as he neighed loudly and came to the now outstretched hand.

Draconis smiled he knew horses well, it was the only thing 'manly' his father would allow, the leader horse poked Draconis's hand with his nose and he reached up to gasp the reins, "Come along," Draconis told the horse again " and call your friends." The horse neighed several times and then snorted which Draconis gave a chuckle at, and Jack watched him in amazement as Draconis lead the head horse into the barn followed by the other nine horses.

Draconis turned around to see Jacks shocked face, "Yes?" he asked him.

"How did ye do that?" Jack almost yelled.

"I have always had a gift with horses, my father used to own many and I loved taking care of them, now you promised me something," Draconis reminded as Jack lead him to his masters mansion.

As Draconis approached the large door he began to regret his decision, the was a lords house and he was terrified that they might recognize him, but then a light bulb went off in Draconis' head, his father always made him were the face veil, quickly straightening up as Jack knocked at the heavy door.

It was opened several seconds later by a sad looking house-elf "yes," it squeaked.

"Tell master he's gouts a vister, wants to know bout' some horseses," said Jack in his mutilated version of the English language.

The house elf nodded as he invited them into the entrance hall and asked them to wait before scurrying off to tell his master.

Draconis and Jack waited almost half of an hour before a man Draconis recognized from around the court walked in followed by his only surviving son.

"Ah you must be the man inquiring about my horses," said the elder of the two men.

Draconis nodded "yes I am Lord Zamblini."

The man eyed Draconis for a second before replying "and what makes you think I am willing to sell?"

"I do not know Lord, but I have some coin and I am willing to buy, but a word of caution I know much about horse's and will not be fooled" replied Draconis trying hard to keep a calm when Lord Zamblini's son, Blaise was eyeing him like a delicate sugar treat.

"Master, cans I speak?" asked Jack bowing low to the ground, Lord Zamblini nodded so Jack continued "He's lies not master, he tells truth, he's got all the horseses in tha stables houses by looksing shadow ins thee eyeses."

"Impressive," nodded the Lord "shadow only listens to me."  
"I have a gift with horses Lord," replied Draconis "and any horse I buy from you will be treated well."

"Very well then but they are priced high, I truly hope that you are able to pay my price," said the Lord.

"I shall try to match what is asked," replied Draconis "shall we leave to the stables so I can choose my steed?"

"Yes, yes of course," smiled the Lord, and Draconis could tell that he was going to try and milk him for every coin he possessed; one does not get a scandalous reputation by being honest and fair.

While walking to a barn Draconis dug out his lightest money bag and pocketed it before entering the barn, Jack was running around the barn lighting a few oil lamps, the lord was standing by Shadows gate, while Blaise sat on a hay bale and licked his lips as Draconis walked by, keeping his distance as he had heard from some of the castle maids that he liked pinching behinds of women and men alike.

Walking around the barn Draconis chose a nice looking, but none to fancy mare with a light brown coat with white socks, "I should very much like purchase this one."

The lord nodded not even looking at the horse he had chosen "two hundred gold."

"That's outrageous, that's twice more that she's worth, I only carry one hundred and four in gold," lied Draconis holding up the gold bag, when really he carried several thousand in gold and five times that in jewels.

"Well then I guess we have no deal," replied the Lord heading towards the barn doors.

Draconis thinking quickly glanced at Blaise who was still eying him, and winked his small pink tongue darting out to wet his lips.

"Father one hundred and four is more that she's worth, we won't get a better deal anywhere else," came Blaise's voice stopping his father in his tracks.

"One hundred and four it is then," came the Lords voice turning around, Draconis handed the sack of gold to him and collected the now saddled horse from Jack "thank you lord."

"Your welcome, take care of her," said the lord gleefully counting the golden coins.

"I'll ride with you to the end of our lands," said Blaise riding up beside Draconis on a darker brown horse.

"That's alright it won't be necessary, but thank you anyway," thanked Draconis.

"But I insist and I always go for a late night ride, I shall accompany you," said Blaise, and Draconis nodded.

"Very well then, shall we be off?" asked Draconis.

"Of course," agreed Blaise as the two rode off into the night.

Half way down the path Blaise turned to Draconis "you know you owe me,"

"For what per say?" asked Draconis.

"For helping you out back there, father would have never of let you buy that horse without my help," said Blaise.

"Oh, well thank you then," said Draconis hiding his fear quite skillfully, knowing what Blaise was trying to do.

"So you owe me," said Blaise again, getting a little impatient.

"And what do owe you?" asked Draconis keeping his eyes on the path ahead of them.

"Perhaps a roll in the hay if you get my meaning?" suggested Blaise wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"Perhaps not, it have far too much ground to travel," replied Draconis.

"Then perhaps a kiss?" suggested Blaise "and not just a stupid little peck, but a real kiss, on the lips."

Draconis did not reply, when Blaise suddenly pulled his horse in front of his, "It is a yes or a…" Blaise smirked wickedly as Draconis sighed and slipped off his horse, Blaise quickly followed suit.

"Very well then but just a kiss and not…" Draconis was cut off as Blaise grabbed him pulling him close to his chest and kissed him deeply, Draconis who had never been kissed before felt his knee's weaken and no matter how much he disliked this man in front of him he was glad to have him there to hold him up, "there you have your kiss, may I go now?"

Blaise nodded as he let go of Draconis, but not before he pinched his butt, getting a little yelp from Draconis.

Chuckling Blaise got back on his horse "ever need anything you know where to find me cutie, but next time you better put-out," and Blaise rode back to his home in a small cloud of dust.

Draconis mounted his new horse, "I guess it's just you and me now girl," he kicked her into a run and rode off down the dusty road his destination, the town of Silverdale.


	7. Chapter 7 on the way to meet a princess

In Potter kingdom- Wednesday

Harry and his family were packed, one carriage for there things one held his mother and her three hand maidens, and the other held his father and godparents, Harry refused to ride in the carriage, he liked feeling free, but to hide his disobedience he told his father he wanted to impress his fiancé by riding up like an almighty princely knight ready to take the crown.

James was fooled by his son excuse and Harry often found himself wondering why people compared him to his father when he was extremely clever like his mother, when she spoke, nearly seventeen years of marriage seemed to hushes her and she rarely said anything anymore, Harry knew she was unhappy with his father, that she wanted to marry Lord Severus Snape, but when James brought the topic up with her father he couldn't refuse trading off his daughters happiness for a larger fortune, Lilly never forgave him for doing so, it seemed the only thing she did not regret in her marriage was her son for he was the only thing or person her emerald eyes ever shone for.

Harry was dressed like a traveler, he had promised his father that he would change when they stopped and did not want to get dust on his new robes, it would take a day and nights fast ride to reach Malfoy kingdom by supper time tomorrow with the amount of luggage everyone brought, Harry had _**three**_ trunks packed for him, his father had told him that he was to look his best everyday because this trip was for him, still Harry thought three trunks were a bit two much, but then again he thought a jammed packed single trunk was too much but there was no arguing with his father, just because he wore a crown does not mean that he is always right.

They rode long and fast, and Harry was extremely happy he decided to ride as the carriage was bouncing wildly along the cobble stone road.

By night fall they had reached a large manor, Lord Granger had offered to house the royals for the night and feed them a hearty breakfast before they continued there trip to Malfoy castle.

"King James," bowed Lord Granger as his wife Lady Granger and his daughter Ms. Hermione Granger curtseyed "queen Lilly, Prince Harry, Lord Remus, consort Sirius, welcome to Granger manor."

"My family and I extend our greatest thanks for your generosity," said King James with a nod of his head.

"I shall show you to rooms to freshen up and then a maid when ordered will escort you to supper, I'm sure you must be famished," said Lord Granger leading the Potter royals and co up the stairs and to four grand looking rooms "I hope these will be to your liking."

"Yes of course," James replied as he entered the largest room, Lilly and her three hand maidens enter the next, and Harry told his godparents to take the third largest as they were two people not one.

"Thanks Pronglett," smiled Sirius ruffling Harry's already messy hair "we'll see you at supper."

"Yah," agreed Harry "see you there," Harry walked into the room he had picked it was a decent size with calming blue walls and white trim, the bed was large and covered with a thick blue blanket, the room was otherwise bland, just a bed, writing desk, closet, bathroom and night stand.

Harry quickly washed his face and hands before putting on one of his less 'fabulous' robes, it was just a plain black, he ran a comb through his messy hair but couldn't do a thing with it, so tossed the comb into the trunk and walked out into the hall to see a young girl about fourteen standing there.

"Could you just give me directions?" asked Harry "if my father comes out and there is no one waiting, can you just point the way?"

The girl bowed low and told him to head back to the entrance hall and down a corridor with a painting of a bowl of fruit and at the end of the hall his the dinning room.

"Thanks," smiled Harry as he went back to the entrance hall, turning left he peered down the hallway and spotted the painting of the bowl of fruit, and soon entered the dining hall where the Grangers were already seated; they stood and bowed when they saw him.

Harry sat, followed by the Grangers and looked over at Hermione, from the time she was eleven till she was seventeen she worked at the palace and she, Harry and Ron became great friends, and because they were such great friends Harry's family had rewarded the Grangers with the title Lord and Lady, along with a small bit of fortune.

"Its been too long Mione," smiled Harry as he kissed her knuckles depositing a note into her palm, leaning closer to her he kissed her cheek and whispered "read it later its from Ron."

Mione gave there secret symbol for she understood, scratching the side of ones nose, and slipped the note into her spotless white glove.

Remus and Sirius were next to enter the dining room and the Grangers once again stood till the royal godparents sat.

Remus pulled out Sirius chair for him, and Sirius gave him a playful glare before Remus sat next to him and calmly placed his hand on his husbands.

Harry truly hoped his future husband was like Sirius only less hyper, but knowing his luck, it would be worse then he expected.

His father and mother entered last and everyone stood, James pulled out Lilly's chair and she sat silently, James took the seat at the head of the table and the maids then brought in supper.

The delicacy of the food was incredible and Harry could tell the Grangers went all out on the supper, casting a look at Hermione, she lipped 'my parents wanted to impress yours, I'd be fine with just some stew.'

Harry nearly chuckled, supper passed nicely and soon the Potter royals were excusing themselves for bed, Harry kissed Hermione's cheek goodnight and whispered 'come see me tonight if you can."

Hermione scratched her nose again "it was wonderful seeing you again my prince."

"And to you my dear Mione," agreed Harry as he retired to the blue room.

About ten thirty he received a knock on the door, opening it Hermione slipped in wearing a soft blue nightdress, "sorry to bother you so late."

"It's alright," smiled Harry "so did you read Ron's note?"

"Yes," replied Hermione her face filled with happiness "he asked me to marry him, he says he is going to come out as soon as he can to ask my fathers permission, it's so romantic."

"Congrats Mione," smiled Harry "I just wish my marriage could be so lucky, I've never even seen the guy before, and how do my parents know I like guys?"

"Well do you?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Yah but that's beside the point Mione, here read this," Harry fished Draconis's letter from his pocket "tell me does that sound like the type of guy I'd marry?"

Hermione shook her head "no not really."

"Mione your smart, what do I do?" asked Harry.

"I can't make that decision for you," replied Hermione.

"Okay then what if you were in my situation then what would you do?" asked Harry.

"Well, have you talked with your father?" asked Hermione.

"Even if he would listen it's an unbreakable, unless he is willingly unfaithful," reminded Harry.

"Then if it's really that hard run away," suggested Hermione "no, NO forget I ever said tha…"

You're a genius Mione, I mean Ron said the same thing but you're the smart one, thanks," smiled Harry rooting through his various trunks, he began pulling out things he would need for the rest of his life, quickly filling a sack up with an assortment of things he kissed Hermione's cheek "go on," and ushered her out the door.

Harry slept for two hours and awoke at one and left on with his bag of things and his horse using Magic so it looked a bit older and brown instead of black. And Harry rode off into the night headed towards Malfoy kingdom; it would be the last place they would look for him.


	8. Chapter 8 So Close In Silverdale

In Malfoy Kingdom- Draconis Prov

Draconis had been riding hard all night and as dawn approached he saw the tip tops of the roofs, 'Silverdale at last,' he thought as he rode slower through the town watching the early morning risers begin their daily chores.

"Good morning good sir," greeted a man wearing a dusty white apron, his faced was white, streaked with flour "can I tempt you with some fresh baked bread, hot from the oven?"

Draconis nodded "how much for four buns?"

"Twice a penny," replied the baker.

With a light smile Draconis reached into his pocket and handed the man four pennies "double the order, it is a fair day and you seem the honest type."

The baker smiled back as he fetched the eight buns Draconis had requested "have a pleasant day traveler."

"Same to you, many blessings of fortune," replied Draconis and the baker seemed to smiled wider as Draconis placed the buns in his travel bag and led the horse through the town market, quickly finding a pub and trying his horse outside before entering.

"What can I get ya?" asked a cute looking girl with long blond hair.

Perhaps some fresh warm milk if you have supply," asked Draconis and a large pewter mug was placed in front of him "thank you."

"Your welcome, it costs three pennies," the girl smiled as Draconis cautiously dug three pennies out of his pack, there were several people in the pub, they looked rather shady and Draconis did not want there to be any reason for them to cross paths.

Miss," asked Draconis "where is the nearest inn?"

"Just up the road sir, there's a sign hanging that reads Silverdale town inn sir, anything else?" she smiled again, behind her eyes Draconis read that she was finally happy to have a pleasant customer.

"Thank you miss," thanked Draconis rising his mug to his lips to hide a yawn, it wouldn't be clever to reveal weakness to the shady and untrusting, especially when he was carrying the vast amount of money he had stashed in his pack.

Finishing his milk and bread Draconis walked up to the young girl and took her hand in his "thank you for your services miss, have a pleasant day," the girl smiled as Draconis's hand left hers leaving two more pennies.

Draconis left the pub and found his new horse among the group of others, reaching up to pet her he kissed he end of her snout "I really must give you a name," the mare neighed as she pawed the ground with her left leg, leading her down the road to the inn, Draconis thought "Caramel?"

She stopped with a whinny, "no alright then what about, Syfron?" she bucked her head back and forth "very well then, you will now be known as Syfron."

Draconis kissed her snout again and continued to the inn, on the way buying an apple for Syfron, soon reaching the inn Draconis asked the stable boy to find a place for her before entering the main office and inquiring about a room.

"What sort of room do you require young sir?" asked the very fat man at the desk, he was dressed merchant proper, but his clothing was a tad too tight and the buttons seemed readily to burst off.

"One perhaps overlooking the town, do you hold rating for your rooms good sir?" asked Draconis and the man nodded.

"Yes we do," replied the man "There are peasant rooms fit for whores and overnighters."

Neither "Are you saying I look like a peasant sir, and I nor arrive with a whore," Draconis almost growled appalled at the language that came from his lips.

"I was merely saying young sir, perhaps a room of middle class?" asked the fat man and Draconis suddenly spied a name plate almost hidden under a stack of papers.

"What would a room of high middle class cost Mr. Dursley," realizing in his head that this was the prince's uncle, and praying he is not recognized.

"Three silvers a night," replied Vernon Dursley his piggy eyes excited for the silver he wanted to receive.

Keeping up an act Draconis shuffled through his pack and quickly while Mr. Dursley was looking away took a handful of silver and placed it in an empty pouch; he pulled his out with a very convincing look of contemplation on his silky alabaster features.

With a dramatic sigh Draconis pulled out six silvers "I shall stay tonight and tomorrow, and leave after I raise in the morning, my key sir," Draconis held out his hand and Vernon handed him a large silver key "good day sir."

Draconis left the office and found room 12, unlocking it with the key, he was quite surprised when he saw the room, expecting dumpy and dirty, this room was quite the opposite it was elegant to the point of comfort and the balcony windows opened to reveal the town.

'Good still no guards,' thought Draconis as he lied down on the surprisingly comfortable bed and fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

In Malfoy kingdom- Harry

Harry had been riding hard all night and morning, by mid afternoon he felt he could no longer ride on, spying a sign that read Silverdale- town .5 miles.

Harry smiled to himself as he urged his horse to continue, the town was quaint just small enough to be classified as a town, and he asked the nearest person who happened to be a young girl with light blond hair where the nearest inn was.

"You're the second to ask today sir, it's just up the road, the Silverdale town inn sir," replied the girl.

"Thank you," replied Harry trying to hide a yawn, and he pressed the horse a bit further, trotting up the path Harry slipped off the horse and handed the reins to the stable boy, his emerald green eyes scanning the barn, thinking approval to himself at seeing a few nice looking horses well taken care of inside, Harry headed to the office and bought a high middle class key from a extremely fat man that looked very familiar, but he was too tired to place it, opening the door numbered 11, he tossed off his cloak kicked off the boots and fell asleep upon hitting the pillow.


	9. Chapter 9 Meeting and talks of Tallen

Here's the next chapter hope you all enjoy it. A big thank you, hugs and kisses goes out to all of wonderful reviewers and readers, thank you… now on to the story.

Draconis's Prov. - Malfoy kingdom

Draconis awoke in a dark room; it was cold due to the very early spring months, drawing his wand he shivered as his arm and wrist were touch by the freezing air, "Incendio" pointing it at the fireplace, as the fire roared to life giving the room a bit of heat. Still shivering in the bed several minutes later Draconis wrapped the soft brown fur blanket around his shoulders and slipped on his boots so his feet wouldn't have to tread on the stone floor, walking up to a chair by the fire he pushed it closer before seating in it relishing in the bright heat before him.

Draconis sat in front of the fire for more than an hour thinking about everything and nothing, pushing himself up from the chair he placed it back where it was before, happy that the room had heated up.

Draconis headed to the bathroom to wash up, catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror, his once braided hair was dripping with water from the shower and could easily give away his position, taking the knife out of his magicked pocket bit by bit he cut his hair, wincing when the first lock of silvery gold hair landed on the sink, by the end of his hair cut he no longer had hair that reached his behind but instead hair that just gently brushed his shoulders, just long enough to pull back if needed. The knife gave Draconis an uneven layered look that made his soft silvery hair look windblown and not so much like a buff man nor feminine either and Draconis felt himself grow immediately attached to his new look, he looked so different and did not recognize himself as he ran his fingers though his hair marvelled at how light it was now. Waving his wand Draconis got rid of the long locks of hair, and felt relived when he did so. Looking at his reflection he smiled "goodbye Draconis hello Draco."

Walking to the window to survey his surrounding and whether the guards were patrolling in larger numbers, after a long hour of normal behaviour Draco decided to go out, his stomach was rumbling and he craved fruits and light wine.

Outside the inn, the sounds of the towns drunken night life grew much rowdier and happy, as drunken men tried to lure pretty women into there beds and sang drunkenly at tables, there were many women running around as well, some were dressed for a proper night out with a gentleman escort on there was to a show or supper, while others wore such improper clothing it was a wonder they could be clothed at all.

A woman approached Draco as he was nearing the pub he had been in that morning.

"Hey handsome looking for a good time?" slurred the women her breath smelling like days old beer.

Draco blushed not sure what to say when the girl from the morning came to help him out "Shoo Melina, what did my daddy and I say about bothering our customers," the blond girl waved the improper dressed woman away.

"Thank you," smiled Draco and the girl found herself smiling back.

"Your welcome, I'm Luna by the way," she held out her hand, and Draco kissed her knuckles gently.

"Extremely proper are we? You seem the type, rich parents?" asked Luna

"You could say that," replied Draco taking a seat at an empty table "any chance of some wine and strawberries?"

Luna nodded "I'll be right back," and she hurried off into the back.

Draco stretched his arms, surveying the room, it was filled with many people ranging from drunken minor lords to little pick-pocket boys no younger than three.

Draco during his observation caught the eye of an older man with golden curly hair, searching through his head trying to remember a name when the man came and sat down to his table.

"Hope you don't mind," he smiled his teeth were extremely white "Gilderoy Lockhart."

"Draco," replied Draco holding out his hand to shake Lockhart's, while many people around the bar shook their heads and muttered whore.

Draco had no idea what everyone was talking about till Lockhart placed a hand on Draco's thigh, moving his hand down to remove it, Lockhart slipped his hand into his pants his fingers brushing against his cock making him gasp and blush heavily.

"Sensitive little one aren't you?" asked Lockhart as Draco swiftly pulled out his dagger and held it to Lockhart's throat, but he was prepared and grabbed Draco's wrist making him wince and let go of the knife.

'Why isn't anyone helping?' thought Draco franticly as he tried to struggle away from Lockhart "let me go."

Lockhart squeezed Draco a bit tighter causing him to bite back a moan, when the sound of a sword being pulled from a sheath alerted his ears and Lockhart was thrown off Draco, who fell to the floor and slid under the table blushing with embarrassment and frantic with fear.

The man covered by a black cloak grabbed Lockhart slamming him into a wall "if I ever catch you trying to do something like that again you won't live to regret it," snarled the black cloaked man "do you understand me."

Lockhart nodded frantically as he was tossed to the floor and fled the pub; the cloaked figure walked over to Draco and leaned over to look under the table, "are you alright?" he asked.

Draco nodded "yes, thank you kind stranger," he took the hand held out to him hoping this time that he wasn't another sex driven man who wanted him because he looked far too innocent to be out alone.

Harry's Prov- Malfoy kingdom

Harry awoke to a chilly room, slipping out of bed he pointed his wand at the fireplace and headed to the shower where he cleaned up all the dust and dirt from his long ride, before dressing in the still freezing room.

Harry's stomach grumbled, pocketing some coins before tossing a black cloak around his shoulders left the room and headed to a pub.

On his walk there he noticed many whores, men and women alike and stayed close to the shadows like his training had taught him, slipping into the nearest pub "the silver spoon."

No one noticed him enter and Harry immediately began observations of the room when he noticed a young boy struggling against an older man at a table in the back of the pub, the boys face was panicked and Harry heard him tell the man to let him go.

Striding over he drew his sword and threw the man to the floor, feeling sorry for the small boy that fell to the floor as well, his face deep red.

Turning back to the task at hand Harry pinned the man to the wall and said "if I ever catch you trying to do something like that again you won't live to regret it," he snarled "do you understand me."

The curly blond man nodded frantically as Harry tossed him to the floor and he fled the pub, Harry walked over to the young blond and leaned over to look under the table, "are you alright?" he asked.

The adorable blond nodded "yes, thank you kind stranger," and took his hand helping him out from under the table.

Harry was stunned this boy was so handsome he could be classified as a petite angel, his hair was almost white but still silver and his eyes were soft and large giving him the look of a true innocent, 'I think I'm in love,' he thought to himself as he watched the boy observe him with those beautiful eyes.

Normal Prov- Malfoy kingdom

"Are you alright" asked Draco shifting nervously from foot to foot as he watched the tall still cloaked figure in front of him.

Harry shook his head as though snapping out of his thoughts "yes sorry, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes I'm fine you don't have to keep asking," replied Draco sitting in the chair he had occupied before his assault with Lockhart.

Harry sat a respectable distance away looking a crossed the table at Draco "I'm Harry Evans."

"Draco Black," replied Draco shaking Harry's hand relived his knuckles weren't kissed.

"Any relation to the noble house of Black?" asked Harry and Draco shook his head.

"No just Black, everyone seems to assume I'm royal every time I say my last name, but Black is rather common in the kingdoms," smiled Draco growing uneasy at Harry's still cloaked figure.

"Here we go some white wine and strawberries," smiled Luna as she placed the tray down "sorry it took so long, the berries are not quite yet in season."

"That's alright thank you Luna," Draco returned her smile as he picked up a very plump strawberry and bit into it gently, his tongue darting out to remove the juice from his lips.

Harry shifted in his seat as Draco ate the berries, the blond was turning him on and he didn't even seem to be trying.

"Would you like one?" asked Draco and Harry reached out and took a berry lowering his hood.

Draco found his eyes glued to this man, he look about seventeen perhaps eighteen and had strong yet gentle features, his hair was much shorter then his and looked like it had never met a comb in his life and yet still looked good, but his eyes were the most wonderful thing about his face, emerald green in colour and shone like jewels with the appearance of having his thoughts open to everyone yet shielded by a mirror reflecting only what he wanted everyone to see, and Draco could have kept looking at his eyes for hours when Harry moved his head away and placed an order with Luna, before turning back to look at him.

"So lived here long?" asked Harry.

"If you consider long just this morning," replied Draco "I'm just passing through, plan to be on the road in a day or two."

"Oh and where are you headed?" asked Harry thinking to himself 'I just met this angel there's no way I'm going to let him leave without a fight.'

Draco smiled so beautifully Harry knew that he was truly in love, with a gentle sigh "wherever the wind takes me."

"That's quite the plan," laughed Harry.

Draco found himself laughing along with him "yes it seems to be, and what about you are you just passing through?"

Harry thought quickly for a second remembering his conversation with Ron earlier.

_Flashback_

_Harry sighed looking over at the castle and town, "we both know I love this place more than anything, but sometimes I wish I could just leave it all behind, live somewhere out in the forest and making a living as a hunter."_

"_I could really see you doing it, if you could get away and all my prince," replied Ron "you build a cabin that is cozy and filled with furs and a nice wife, one you get to choose for yourself."_

_End flashback_

"Yes," replied Harry "I'm on my way to Tallen forest, I plan to build a cabin and live as a hunter."

"Sounds wonderful you seemed to have everything planned," smiled Draco.

Harry nodded "since you have no plans you could come with me."

Draco smiled as his mercury eyes lit up "you would really let me? But I must inform you I am no good with weapons."

"Then I shall have to teach you," replied Harry as Draco's smile grew wider and pulled him into an embrace.

Harry held on to Draco loving the way the adorable blond fit in his arms, pulling him closer so he was positioned on his lap he hugged him tighter taking in his scent 'he smells like morning dew in spring, with pear.'

Draco felt himself sit on Harry's lap and blushed lightly as he sighed, 'I haven't felt this comfortable in an embrace since… stupid man.'

Draco pulled away from Harry the light blush still evident on his alabaster skin and sat in his seat once again, watching Harry eat.

"Sorry about that," said Draco quietly a few minutes later.

"Don't worry its fine," replied Harry while thinking 'and so are you.'

Once Harry finished his meal he looked up at the beautiful blond, his eyes were transfixed on the fire and it shone in his eyes like an angel on a mission.

Harry paid for the bill, shortly after and he and Draco left the pub, Harry longed to hold him close not liking the way people in the streets were eyeing his angel.

"So where are you staying?" asked Draco breaking Harry out of his possessive thoughts.

"The Silverdale inn," answered Harry looking at Draco who kept looking at him shyly as though uncertain about something.

"So am I," countered Draco "room twelve and you?"

"Room eleven, so we have been neighbours all this time?" respond Harry.

"If you consider a day a long while," replied Draco as his hand gently bumped against Harry's, it happened again a minute or so later and the third time Harry took it gently into his as Draco smiled that unbelievably beautiful smile again and moved closer to him.

"Harry?" he asked so quietly that Harry almost missed it.

"Yes?" replied Harry releasing Draco's hand so he could place it around his waist.

"Why is it that I feel so comfortable around you?" Draco looked up into Harry's eyes serious about the question.

"I'm not quite sure angel but I feel the same way," replied Harry as he leaned down to kiss Draco, just as their lips were about to touch trumpets sounded nearby.

"Perhaps we should get out of the road," Draco said as Harry pulled him to the curb and they both quickly headed back to the inn.

"Harry?" asked Draco as they reached there rooms "I think I'm going to leave in the morning, something about this town makes me uneasy."

"Then I'll meet you in the stables at dawn," replied Harry "we'll head to Tallen forest then."

Draco nodded as he entered his room, listening as Harry's door shut.

Draco's Prov

Draco entered his room, and quickly got the fire started again with a flick of his wand, he spun around the room laughing happily landing dizzy on the bed, reaching out his smooth alabaster hand he took a flower from the vase and started plucking off the petals "he loves me, he loves me more, he loves me, he loves me more," soon the vase was empty and the last petal fell at the words "he loves me more," holding the bare stem to himself he smiled "I think I understand what the term love at first sight means," he said to the empty room "he makes me feel so comfortable, who would have ever thought I'd fall in love with a hunter?"

Draco fell asleep that night with a smile on his luscious pink lips, ones he hoped to place against Harry's soon.

Harry's Prov

Harry watched Draco enter his room, closing his door shortly after Harry tossed a log onto the fire watching it burn; his thoughts were on a certain gorgeous blond in the room next to his.

Harry tossed off his cloak and shirt, and kicked off his boots, tucked under the fur covers his thoughts wandered to Draco, hoping nay praying the blond was not just some image his imagination came up with, falling into a sleep, and then a dream of the one he wanted to call his angel.


	10. Chapter 10 To Tallen Campout

Harry awoke before dawn and headed outside to the office.

That early in the morning it was run by a young boy as fat as the other man and Harry assumed it was his son, returning the key he inquired about the young man in room twelve.

"He's still there," grunted the fat boy and Harry nodded his thanks as he headed out to the stables, where the stable boy was still sleeping.

Heading over to his horse he treated him to an apple, compliments of the fruit bowl in his room and began grooming him with a brush from the shelf.

As dawn approached Harry became increasingly nervous, 'it better have not been a dream.'

Every so often Harry would glance over his shoulder; the angle he was at in the stable gave him a perfect view of Draco's door and he kept hoping it would open and prove to him it wasn't a dream.

"Good morning Harry," came Draco's light voice floating through the newly dawn air.

Normal Prov- Silverdale town

Harry jumped lightly he had not heard Draco enter the stable "um morning, did you sleep well?"

"As well as to be expected," replied Draco walking over to Syfron.

"That's a nice looking mare you got there," said Harry out loud to the awkward silence.

"Yes she is, her name is Syfron," replied Draco feeding a bright red apple to the caramel coloured mare, "what have you named yours?"

"Shadowfax," replied Harry as he looked up at his name.

Draco lead the now fully saddled Syfron over to Shadowfax "Syfron meet Shadowfax, Shadowfax meet Syfron you both are going to be traveling with us."

Syfron bucked in understanding while Shadowfax held his head high, Draco laughed "quite the high opinion of yourself."

Harry looked confused as Draco laughed, his heart fluttering at the sound of his angels laughter.

"I can understand horses," replied Draco once calming "if you know legimency you can read the horses thoughts and since they seemed to understand the language of humans it is almost like direct communication," Harry nodded now understanding and smiled as he mounted Shadowfax not only was his angel beautiful, he was smart and talented too.

Draco mounted Syfron "come on we have a long days ride."

Harry nodded "we'll pick up some food on the way out of town then were off," Harry and Draco trotted out of the barn and bought a few days worth of bread, meat and cheese, stopping once again to refill their water canteens and then they were off in the still early morning, racing a crossed Malfoy kingdom, their destination Tallen forest.

Draco was in bliss never before was he allowed ride this fast and with both legs on either side of the horse, never the less it was much easier then side saddle.

Harry watched Draco's smile grow the faster the horse ran, how could something so simple make his angel so happy, the wind was whipping fast around their faces making it hard to talk, so all conversation was stopped for the time being.

Draco began slowing his horse around noon, Harry following suit and they both dismounted "something wrong?" asked Harry looking into the face of his angel.

"No just a bit hungry," replied Draco as he sat on a fallen tree trunk looking up at the sun "we won't get to Tallen for two days."

Harry looked up at the sun and nodded "you seem to know these lands well."

"Yes…I have traveled them numerous times," lied Draco when in fact he studied and memorized the maps in Malfoy library.

"Do you think we'll reach a town by night fall?" asked Harry tossing a bun and some cheese at Draco who thanked him.

"Well, if we plan to stop a few hours before nightfall we'll be able to stay in the moonlit inn, up in Sendell, but if we plan to stop late, we'll have to sleep outside, it's all farmland," replied Draco taking a bite of bread.

"Perhaps one of the land-owning lords will give us refuge for the evening;" though Harry and Draco shook his head "the only lord up there is the dark mage Voldemort."

"Then in Sendell we'll have to pick up camping supplies," replied Harry, and Draco forced a smile "something wrong?"

"No, no I'm fine," Draco lied again, standing up he stretched his arms high over his head and Harry caught a glimpse of his soft looking pale stomach and felt himself turn on again.

'What's wrong with me?' thought Harry 'he's not even trying, gods he so gorgeous."

Draco then put one leg up on the tree trunk and bent over till his forehead reached his foot doing the same with the other leg and Harry had to think of Ron in a short skirt to get rid of his quickly growing erection.

Twenty minutes more of stretching and lunching Draco and Harry mounted their horses once again and rode off swiftly gaining speed, both wanting to travel as far away from the royal life as possible.

It was nearly six by the time Harry and Draco slowed the horses who were breathing hard, dismounting them they led them through the town, it was smaller then Silverdale but large enough to have the supplies they were looking for.

Draco went one way promising to look for food and blankets, while Harry went the other way in search of a tent.

Draco's Prov

Draco wandered around the market square, it was an hour or two till sunset and venders were beginning to pack up for the evenings, working quickly Draco asked directions to a vender that sold blankets, a man with a goatee pointed him further into the market saying the goods venders were on the other side, this side was for food goods.

"Thank you sir," replied Draco taking the mans directions, Syfron following slowly behind him tired from the long run and trying to conserve energy for the next one.

Draco bought more fresh bread, some apples and oranges, cheese, and venison on his way to the blanket venders.

Upon reaching the area he now understood why it was called the goods market, everything from black voodoo to a simple hairclip was sold there and Draco soon found himself reverting to his old self and shopping for anything he desired, buying potion bottles, caldron, scales, potion cutting knives, stir sticks, measuring spoons, soft blankets, several new outfits in the travelers style, and was looking at weapons when Harry found him, he had been waiting for nearly an hour, and frantically headed off to find him.

Harry's Prov

Harry reluctantly left Draco's side and quickly rushed off to find a tent wanting to get back to him as soon as possible, asking several people where he could by one he finally found the man they had directed him too.

"Hello sir," greeted Harry.

"Hello," replied the man, he was grungy looking and had a shifty look in his eye "Mundungus Fletcher at your service what can I do for you this late afternoon?"

"I need to by a tent preferably one that can hold two-six people," replied Harry shaking a money bag with ten gallons inside, the most he would part with for a tent.

Mundungus rushed into his back room and left Harry waiting for nearly twenty minutes, all the while Harry was shifting foot to foot picturing Draco waiting for him and wondering where he could be.

"Here we go," smiled Mundungus as he laid the tent out and it built itself at the flick of his wand "go on inside and take a look."

Harry complied with the man and entered the tent, it was a nice style and smelled alright, there was one room with a double bed, the door was a green cloth and the kitchen was simple along with the dining room/living room, simple and perfect for several nights rest "how much" asked Harry turning around to see Mundungus standing there.

"Well I guess I could part with it for twenty gallons," replied Mundungus his face looked like he was trying to give Harry a deal but his eyes betrayed that.

"Robbery," growled Harry "this tent is worth five gallons at most, so then I will offer you ten which is what I possess take it or leave it."

Mundungus sighed knowing Harry right and accepted the gallons as Harry refolded the tent with a flick of his wand and hurried back to meet Draco.

Harry sighed when the clearing was empty, sitting down on a bench he waited 'at leased I'm not late' he thought as he waited, and waited, and waited and was starting to get worried, picking up the tent and grabbing hold of Shadowfax's reins he headed in the direction Draco went, finding him a half hour later browsing a weapons booth with up most interest.

Normal Prov

"Having fun?" Harry whispered in Draco's ear causing the small boy to jump.

"Harry you startled me," replied Draco breathlessly.

"What weapon do you have in mind?" asked Harry placing an arm around Draco, he was relived to have found him uninjured.

"I like this one," smiled Draco holding up two silver dragon scale sai's, a Kama chain with a white handle and silver blade, and he pointed to a sword with a silver blade with the symbols of the elements engraved into it the blade, the hilt looked like moulded chain-mail with dark black metal hand guards and an engraved dragon piece at the end of the hilt.

"Well you certainly have been shopping, how are you going to afford all of this?" asked Harry.

Draco dug into his pocket and pulled out a pure sapphire "with this, my…my father told me to train myself the best I could and said that when I went to buy weapons for training I should use this," Draco brought fake tears to his eyes and brushed them away swiftly "and that's what I shall do."

Harry nodded and strapped the weapons properly to Draco, the sword on his belt, the Kama wrapped like a whip and clipped onto the inside of the cloak, the sai's on each side of the belt, and Harry knowing Draco could get more for the sapphire grabbed a bow and quiver of arrows and tied them on as well, and Draco smiling widely at Harry as he passed the sapphire to the vender whose eyes were wide and happy.

Both boys mounted the horses upon reaching the edge of town and raced off to the forest once again.

The sun was beginning to set painting the sky with pastel colors, Harry slowed Shadowfax and Draco followed suit both dismounted their horses and tied the reins to a nearby tree.

Harry set up the tent with a flick of his wand and both boys entered the tent; Harry watched Draco's reaction but saw nothing as Draco slipped wearily into the bed.

"Tired?" asked Harry with a chuckle as he watched Draco yawn.

"How could you tell?" smiled Draco nuzzling the covers.

Harry smiled back "hungry, I can make us something."

"Sure I'll have what your having," replied Draco dragging himself to the kitchen and plopping himself down at the kitchen table.

"You could have a nap while I'm cooking," replied Harry digging pots and pans from under the cupboard.

"No it's alright, I'll keep you company," replied Draco forcing himself to look awake and alert.

Harry cooked them some fried venison with melted cheese on toast, "Such a simple dish and yet so yummy," Draco helped himself to seconds, another thing he was never allowed to do before.

"Well go on eat then, we have plenty," said Harry as he helped himself to another piece of cheese toast.

With stomachs filled Draco was now more tired then ever, returning to the bed he watched Harry look at him with uncertainty before his eyes looked at the couch dejectedly.

Draco sighed he had never been in a room with a male alone before but knew it would be selfish to left Harry sleep on a very uncomfortable looking couch when he had a bed that could hold ten of him. Placing several pillows down the middle of the bed he called Harry over "Harry come on, lets get some sleep."

"Are you sure?" asked Harry "I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable."

"I'm sure, now come on," replied Draco tossing back a side of the covers "lets get some sleep, we both need to be well rested if were going to reach Lodder Ville tomorrow."

"Lodder Ville?" asked Harry confused as he climbed in to bed with Draco wondering silently about the pillows down the middle of the bed.

Draco nodded "yes Lodder Ville, it is the town closest to Tallen forest, we should reach it if we start by dawn," Draco yawned as he snuggled under the covers "night Harry."

Harry smiled as he curled into the covers, "Night Draco," Harry watched Draco with a look of peace on his beautiful features, and almost swore he glowed with his own faint light, 'what's someone like him doing out here?' he thought to himself 'he's not like any traveler or merchant I've ever met, and his hands, there too perfect, like he's never had to do labour in his life.' Harry lay confused pondering these thoughts over and over again in his head, and soon sleep overcame him.


	11. Chapter 11 summer heat in spring

Draco awoke early that morning, the sun was just high enough to give light through the tent, turning over he nearly laughed, Harry was snoring lightly and had a bit of drool coming from his mouth, and yet looked so comfortable and intent on sleeping Draco was sure he didn't care about how messy he looked in the morning.

'He's not like any guy I've ever met before,' thought Draco placing his chin on the wall of pillows, watching him snore away 'he's not pompous like all those visiting nobles, and the princes _yuck_ talk about stuck up, and the princesses some people said I have a stick shoved up my arse, it's nice to have met someone so pleasant.'

"Morning angel," came Harry's voice startling Draco out of his thoughts.

"Oh…morning, how did you sleep?" asked Draco.

"Pretty good, and you?" asked Harry stretching his arms high.

"Fairly good," replied Draco "did you just call me…never mind?"

Harry smiled "you don't mind if I call you Angel do you?"

Draco shook his head, "no it's just strange, and why are you calling me Angel?"

"Because you look like one," stated Harry "you just look too perfect…what's your flaw?"

"Maybe I don't have one," smirked Draco.

"Yes you do your big headed," laughed Harry.

Draco swatted him with a pillow "I'm not big headed."

Harry wanted to pull him into a hug the way Draco was pouting "alright, alright your not big headed, your too darn cute and could get away with anything."

"Okay that's a bit better, but if I'm too cute wouldn't that mean I'm always a suspect, I mean think about it logically," smirked Draco as Harry shook his head.

"I think I found another fault," Harry said as he brought up his arms to block the pillow smack "you're too darn confusing."

"Am not, am not, am not, am not," pouted Draco crossing his arms over his chest "I'm not talking too you anymore."

"Oh really?" asked Harry watching Draco who did not respond, with a smirk Harry crept quietly over to the blond and tickled his sides earning a squeal and laughter.

Draco was pinned under Harry who was mercilessly tickling his sides, kicking hard Draco and Harry managed to fall to the floor and Draco slipped away from him a bit red in the face from laughing so hard, Harry smiled a type of predator smile "I'm going to get you."

Draco squealed as he raced off to the kitchen, Harry hot on his heels, he evaded Harry for several minutes thanks to the table when Harry leapt over the table grabbing the laughing Draco around the middle.

"Are you going to talk to me?" asked Harry attacking Draco's sides again.

"Ye…yes," laughed Draco as Harry stopped, Draco not expecting him to stop so suddenly lost balance and both boys fell to the floor.

"Opff, Draco are you alright," Harry asked the cute blond boy lying on top of him.

"You're a meany you know that," pouted Draco breathing a bit heavily.

Harry looked at Draco's pout and couldn't resist, placing a hand in his silky hair he gently pulled him down till their lips met in a gentle kiss.

Draco pulled away shocked, he touched his still tingling lips as his bright mercury eyes looked at Harry surprised.

"Draco I'm sorry I…" Harry's sentence was cut off by Draco's lips pressed hard against his, both boys pulled away a short while later for air and lay on the floor panting, Harry then chuckled "so much for a dawn start."

"Oh," was all Draco could say, blush almost violently coloring his cheeks "we best pack up then, if we hope to reach Lodder Ville."

Both boys quickly dressed and packed everything up, mounting the horses, nothing was spoken till they reached Lodder Ville, it was already dark out and the night life was rowdy, both boys decided it would be best that night to camp out again, since the only inn in Lodder Ville was a cheap bar.

A quick flick of Harry's wand and the tent rose again, they were on the outskirts of the town about a quarter of a mile into the brush so as not to be bothered by the people on the road.

"Harry about the kiss earlier," started Draco not sure on where he was going.

"It was wonderful," finished Harry and Draco looked at him his eyes uncertain and soft.

"You mean it?" asked Draco.

"Yah, your gorgeous, smart…my angel, I find myself constantly thinking of you," replied Harry walking slowly towards Draco.

"And your not like any man I've ever met before, your too kind to me," smiled Draco as he entwined his pale hands into Harry's sun kissed ones.

They both leaned in close to one another lips brushing gently at first, Draco blushed and turned his head away shyly, Harry with a smile placed several butterfly kisses to the pale neck, gently nipping his earlobe earning an almost silenced moan.

"Do you like that?" asked Harry moving his arms around Draco's waist slowly pulling up his shirt to caress the silky skin beneath.

"Yes," came Draco's voice, aroused and breathless.

Harry's hand reached Draco chest and he gently pinched Draco's nipple earning a squeak, picking him up surprised at how light he was, he went to the bed, Draco pinned beneath him, Harry tossed off his shirt and then removed Draco's lovingly, his angel was thin and his skin looked like it had never seen sunlight.

Harry kissed, and licked Draco's chest mapping out every curve, ticklish spot, and sensitive area he had on his body, before finally reaching his nipples, rolling one between his teeth he gently flicked the other as he pulled back to blow cold air.

Draco gasped and withered beneath Harry bucking his hips up he brushed against Harry's erection, eyes opened panicked as he pushed Harry off him "no stop, no more".

Harry looked confused as he watched Draco move away from him in fear "Draco what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I just can't do this, were moving too fast, I barely know you," Draco sat curled up on the farthest corner of the bed, almost shaking.

"It's alright," assured Harry making sure Draco saw him walk closer "I won't force you to do anything your not ready to do."

"Promise?" asked Draco still hugging his legs as he peaked out from behind his hair.

"Promise," replied Harry softly.

Draco cautiously uncurled himself from the ball watching Harry closely, Harry turned his head away he felt hurt, Draco wasn't telling him something, perhaps the boy had been in a whore house that would explain his fear and the reason his hands were cared for.

"Do you want something to eat?" asked Harry rising from the bed "we have some veal and bread left, sandwiches sound alright?"

"Yes, they sound lovely," came Draco's voice muffled by the pillow he was now hugging.

Harry made the sandwiches, occasionally looking over his shoulder to make sure Draco was alright, each time he glanced over he was watching him with those soft silver eyes 'I wonder what he's thinking?'

Draco watched Harry 'I hope he's not mad at me, I really should apologise for acting like I did, but then again he might assume something, here he comes.'

"Here we go," smiled Harry placing the plate down on the table "go on eat," Harry took a bite of his sandwich as Draco took one from the plate "so what was earlier all about?"

"Not, nothing I don't want to talk about it," replied Draco taking a larger bite of the sandwich so he would not have to continue talking.

"Alright then, everyone is entitled to secrets," replied Harry "so does it taste alright?"

"Wonderful, thank you," replied Draco "how much do we have for tomorrow?"

"Enough for breakfast, and a small lunch, if we see a vender we'll buy some more," replied Harry as Draco nodded.

They finished their supper and once again Draco made the small wall of pillows, Harry wondered about them again but didn't ask, if Draco did what he thought he did before he didn't want to bring out the bad memories by pushing him.

"Night Harry," said Draco sleepily "I'm sorry about earlier."

"It's alright Angel, rest well," replied Harry dozing off as well.


	12. Chapter 12 Chores, Bubbles and You 4ever

Another dawn start woke Draco first again, leaning over the wall of pillows he felt the craving to kiss Harry's lips, watching him quietly for several minutes he deemed that he was truly asleep, bending down he pecked Harry's lips quickly before pulling back.

Harry awoke to the feeling of something against his lips, looking through his lashes he saw Draco wide awake, peeking over the pillow wall "what a wonderful awakening," Harry opened his eyes fully and no longer saw the blond, propping himself up on the pillow wall he saw Draco blushing innocently on the other side "something wrong Angel?"

"No," came a quiet squeaky voice that was Draco, his face bright with ruby blush.

Harry smiled as he stretched, Draco watched as his toned muscles flexed "see something you like?" asked Harry watching Draco turn away with flushed cheeks again.

Draco tried to cover the blush by swiftly slipping into the tents bathroom, locking the door behind him he shivered despite the heat in his face and groin, swiftly stripping in the cold closet like room he turned on the water and stood shivering for nearly ten minutes as the water heated.

Harry made breakfast while Draco showered, 'I hope I didn't scare him, poor Angel he's terrified of too much physical contact.'

Harry finished off the bread and cheese, saving the chunk of veal for later, and placed both plates down on the table waiting for Draco to come out.

Draco showered quickly in the luke-warm water, and slipped out shivering more then before, drying himself with a wave of his wand he dressed and left the closet-like bathroom to see Harry at the table hot food waiting.

"WA, wa, way does itt have tto be so c-cold," asked Draco taking a seat at the table his teeth chattering.

"It's only March," replied Harry taking off his cloak to wrap around Draco.

"T-thank you," replied Draco pulling the cloak tighter around him, taking in Harry's scent as he did so.

Harry smiled as he watched Draco eat, 'he's so thin, I need to keep a good watch on him,' he thought as Draco finished his second piece of toast and cheese.

"I'm going for a quick shower, can you tidy up a bit?" asked Harry rising from the table.

"Ummm…yah sure," replied Draco 'how on earth am I going to do that?' he thought as Harry kissed his cheek, before grabbing his pack and entering the bathroom.

Draco blushed as he gathered the two plates, cups and frying pan, putting them into the sink he turned the water on, 'so far so good, now where's the soap?' looking in the cabinet beside the sink he found plates and bowls, opening the other one he found mugs and cups, "soap? Soap where are you," he muttered to himself as he looked under the sink "there you are," pulling out a bottle of liquid soap he squeezed it into the sink, frowning at the little bubbles forming he gave the bottle two more squeezes and bubbles began forming quickly.

Placing the dirty dishes in the sink he started a hunt for a wash cloth, walking away from the bubbly sink he went over to the towel cupboard and raced back to the sink trying to frantically find the taps as the sink overflowed getting water and bubbles all over, Draco yelped as he slipped on the wet tiled floor, lying on the floor he was splashed with a mountain of water and bubbles making him look like some sort of snow creature, that's when he heard it.

Harry had exited the bathroom after his promised 'quick' shower to find his angel lying on the floor soaking wet, covered in bubbles and an overflowing sink.

"Help," squeaked Draco as he slipped once again trying to get off the slippery floor.

Harry literally slid over and found the taps, waving his wand everything was once again dry and Draco still sat on the floor utterly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry," replied Draco as Harry helped him up and hugged him "you're not mad at me?"

"Of course not, are you alright?" asked Harry with a slight chuckle.

"Yes thank you," replied Draco as he leaned further into Harry's embrace "I've never done that before."

"You've never washed dishes before?" asked Harry stunned.

Draco shook his head "there are many things I've never done before, my father was rich enough so I didn't have to learn, I guess it just handicapped me," replied Draco sadly "I'm sorry I'm such a burden."

"Angel you're not a burden, and teaching you won't be a problem, I mean if you want to learn?" smiled Harry as Draco's smiled back.

"I would love too, oh everything out here's such an adventure," Draco smiled wider as he looked up at Harry, emerald and mercury locked, and both boys lent forward in a kiss before breaking once breathless and packing up the tent.

Once Shadowfax and Syfron were saddled the rode through town, it was busy and many were in the market, Draco knew these days well, he always watched from the castle balcony, the peasants called it market day, a day when all the venders come out to sell as much as they can, Draco always loved these days as sometimes he and Severus would ride out to shop, although Severus never bought anything, he was just there to guard Draco.

Harry bought some fruits, bread and cheese, as Draco browsed the vegetables, buying there share of food for the next week they led the horses to the edge of town.

"Are you sure you still want to come with me?" asked Harry looking at Draco "I'll be living in that forest for a long while; I won't be back in Lodder Ville till next fall."

Draco just smiled "your not getting rid of me that easily Harry Evans, I'm coming with you whether you like it or not."

Harry's smile grew wider then Draco's as he picked him up and spun him happily, placing him down after a few turns he grasped both his hands "thank you Angel."

"Harry it is I would should be thanking you for this opportunity," Draco looked uncertain for a second before he stood on tip-toes and kissed Harry, they pulled away once breathless again, mounted the horses and rode off, down the path that would take them passed the fields of lord Voldemort and to Tallen forest.

Two more days of riding and camping out, with nothing more then a few stolen kisses here and there, Harry and Draco finally reached Tallen forest, thanks to there hard days of riding they arrived half a day earlier then planed and the sun was high signalling to them that it was noon-ish.

Draco dismounted after watching Harry do the same, "why are we stopping?"

"The ground is too uneven, there are lots of roots that the horses can trip over," replied Harry "we'll mount when it becomes smoother."

Draco nodded as he and Harry began to carefully manoeuvre the horses through the thick forest, finding a path a few hours later.

"Have you ridden this path before?" asked Harry looking over at Draco.

"Yes, a few times," replied Draco "why?"

"Where does it go?" asked Harry looking north.

"North…it goes into the main fields that Voldemort runs, but there is a path that splits off it, leading to the Malfoy hunting grounds, but that's," Draco looked to the sky to position himself "nine hundred miles off, we wont be bothered in season, and going the other way is Marceline, the closest town…another five hundred miles give or take."

"What would I do without you," smiled Harry leaning over and kissing Draco soundly.

"Be lost," replied Draco his lips moving up to match Harry's smile, both boys laughed as Harry mounted waiting for Draco, they headed North racing for several hours before pulling off the road and riding through the brush, setting up camp a mile or two away from the road.

Harry fixed them something to eat as Draco tended to both horses outside the tent.

"Draco," called Harry "foods ready."

"Alright I'll be right in," Draco called back as he kissed Syfron's nose "see you in the morning girl, rest well," his eyes flicked to Shadowfax "the both of you."

Shadowfax nodded his head along with Syfron, as both horses watched Draco enter the tent; Harry was already seated at the table with steaming hot potato's and bread.

"Did we buy butter?" asked Draco looking at Harry.

"No," replied Harry "butter's too expensive; we'll have to make some when we get established in the woods."

Draco just nodded, as he silently tucked into his starchy meal, silently wondering how butter was made.

Harry took note of Draco's obvious silence and decided to speak "perhaps if we find someone on the road they might be able to instruct us on how it's done?"

Draco sighed, "I never imagined leaving would be so hard."

Harry looked over curiously "why did you leave from exactly?"

Draco kept his eyes low, fearing legimency if he so much as dared to lift them, "I used to live out in the kingdom country, my father is an important lord, but he gambled," Draco acutely told part of the truth, his father did gamble, but he was always cautious "I was in school at the time, with some of the best tutors when I received news that…" he seemed to stop, practiced tears threatening to fall "that my father gambled something away, my mother watched him do it without so much as a word…"

Harry watched Draco silently, he was starting to shake a little, suppressing the tears so ready to fall, slipping out of his chair and hugged the sorrow filled Angel, "was it you?"

Draco nodded "y…yes," Harry pulled him closer, feeling his pain, but for fear of spies he would never voice it out loud, he would keep to his orphaned, hunter story.

Draco sobbed for a short while, never leaving Harry's arms, even when he stopped and they both tucked into their luke-warm suppers, Draco yawned on Harry's lap, watching him through his lashes.

"Bed time?" suggested Harry, watching Draco nod sleepily in his arms, Harry smiled as he picked him up and carried him to the bed, taking off his and Draco's shoes he lied down next to his beauty and fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13 The Cottage

Sorry it took so long I've been away, or sick, or swamped with homework

Sorry it took so long I've been away, or sick, or swamped with homework

Chapter 13 The Cottage

Dawn yet again, and another days hard riding, stopping for the mid-day meal, Draco estimated they were perhaps two, maybe three hundred miles from the road and about the same distance way from any other town or settlement.

Harry was antsy when they dismounted, Draco watched him curiously while doing his now routine stretches.

Harry paced well aware of the adorable blonds eyes following him as he paced back and forth several times 'we need to find a safe place to live,' Harry pictured a large garden filled with many plants, herbs, flowers, trees covered with ripe tasty fruit, a barn for several animals running around the yard, and a cozy looking cottage house.

"H…Harry," came Draco's voice looking behind him, Harry turned to see that the wild bushes they had stopped to eat lunch by, had parted to reveal what he imagined.

"I love magic," replied Harry in a hushed tone "Draco is this forest magic?"

"Yes," replied Draco his face breaking into a large smile that made Harry want to kiss him "the forest created this because you wanted it?"

Harry nodded "it would seem so."

The yard was covered in soft green grass, with a smooth red-brown stone path leading up to a beautiful cottage that looked large enough to house them both spaciously but still cozy. Outside the house were gardens of flowers, plants, like beans, tomato's, ground plants like carrots and potato's, tree's native and non-native to the area ranging from simple apple tree's to banana and pineapple. And several chickens, a rooster, a bull, and two cows, stayed in there respective pens, eating graciously.

"Perfect," whispered Draco looking around wide eyed, Harry smiled as he scooped him up and spun him around.

Draco squeaked in surprise, and Harry laughed "this is what I've always imagined."

Draco smiled wider as Harry put him down, placing a sound kiss on his pink lips, loving the taste, "Let's explore," suggested Draco once the kiss was broken for much needed air.

Harry nodded a bit crest fallen, he wanted to kiss him more, but the blond was already leading Syfron up the path towards the stables.

Harry grasped Shadowfax's reins and followed Draco, entering the stables he deemed it large enough to house six horses nicely, his eyes scanning around for Draco.

Draco entered one of the stalls and removed Syfron's saddle, "there you go girl," he kissed her nose and turned around to see Harry in the stall across from him, Shadowfax look quite pleased with himself as Harry bathed and brushed his deep black coat.

Draco smiled turning his attention to the feeding Syfron, muttering a spell warm water squirted from the end of his wand, it took Draco an hour to bath and brush a now beautiful looking mare.

"She's quite a beauty," came Harry's voice from behind.

Draco agreed kissing her nose, "she's been wonderful to me on my travels," he turned to look at Harry as his eyes flicked over to Shadowfax "how long have you been companions?"

"Almost three years," replied Harry checking Syfron's food and water buckets and filling them like he had done for Shadowfax a moment before.

Syfron neighed her thanks and began to indulge in her meal of sweet hay and barley.

Harry stashed his wand up his sleeve and looked up to find Draco missing, nearly running out of the stale he shouted "DRACO? DRACO WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Why are you yelling?" came Draco's voice from the stable rafters, Harry looked up to see Draco lounging comfortably on a stack of hay.

"I was just wondering where you went," replied Harry sheepishly, as he climbed the small stair case up to the rafters and plopped down beside Draco, wasting no time gathering him in his arms.

"Your certainly clingy today," smiled Draco leaning into Harry's embrace.

"Well your extra cute today," replied Harry kissing him, Draco moaned as he arched up a bit to reach Harry better.

Harry's body reacted almost instantly at the light moan as his hands wandered under Draco's shirt loving the feel of his pale silk skin, but much to Harry's disappointment Draco pulled away and moved to the edge of the platform, he sat silently his legs falling over the edge.

"Draco? Angel?" asked Harry "what's been bothering you?" Harry sat beside him, keeping a respectable distance away this time.

Draco shrugged and looked down, for a second Harry was worried he might jump, that fall was a bit much for someone so delicate, "I've just been thinking about home far too much," Draco looked at Harry with an unreadable look, yet inside Draco was feeling pain, sadness, anger and love, creating such a confused emotion he found it hard to voice what he wanted to say.

"You know you can talk to me," assured Harry reaching out his hand to hold Draco's, he was relived when his Angel didn't pull away.

"Harry…do you…what do you think of me?" asked Draco unsure of how he was too word his question.

"I think you're the most gorgeous man I've ever met," Harry spoke with such sincerity, and his eyes shone with proof of his words that Draco felt touched.

"Would you ever leave me?" asked Draco his voice almost a whisper.

Harry was stunned as he took Draco's other hand and held both of them close, "Never, I love you Draco, I'm more concerned about you leaving me, the thought never crossed my mind, I never want to be apart from you."

Draco smiled as he lept into Harry's arms, causing Harry to fall back onto the platform, Draco lying on top of him hugging him tightly "you promise?"

"I promise you, I'll love you forever and never leave you," replied Harry, and for the first time Draco _kissed_ Harry first, he kissed him deep and Harry was immediately aroused by the passion and love Draco was sending through it.

They broke away gasping for air, and Draco with a sly grin slid off Harry and raced down the stairs and out of the stables, with a smirk Harry raced after his Angel and caught him just as he reached the door to their cottage house.

Draco squealed as Harry's strong arms encircled in his waist, and gave off a light moan when his neck was nipped playfully.

"You're such a tease," Harry whispered naughtily into Draco's ear.

Draco smirked at him "well you're just too easy to tease."

Harry growled playfully as Draco's hand found the door handle, turning it sharply he slipped in, shutting it quickly, a dull thud was heard before Harry bursted into the room causing Draco to jump a bit scared.

Harry's eyes turned to him burning with lust and Draco was certain of his fear, he was all alone in the middle of the forest with a man he hardly knew.

"Har-Harry," came the light frightened voice that was Draco, as he backed away slowly hoping not to be noticed.

Harry looked at him taking several quick steps too him, and grabbing his wrists just as he was about to fall over a table, "Draco," the smaller boy struggled against him "Draco I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I'm just used to playing ruff with other men."

Draco timidly looked up and Harry released his arms, feeling immediately guilty at the two forming bruises on both his wrists.

"Angel I'm sorry," started Harry.

Draco raised his eyes to him "don't worry about it," Harry opened his mouth to say something "no don't speak, just…lets explore."

Harry just nodded not sure what else to do, he hurt his angel and all because he got a little horny, silently he followed Draco room to room exploring the contents.

There was a reasonable sized kitchen with a table that could seat maybe six if you squeezed in. A sitting room with two comfy armchairs, a large L shaped couch, fireplace, table, a desk and a desk chair. There were also three bed rooms with a large king sized bed, foot chest, desk, chair, fireplace, and bed side table, with large closets to each room and a bathroom attached to the master, while the other two rooms shared a split bathroom. There was also a pantry with a meat storage room, Harry explaining what the hanging hooks were for when Draco got a bit freaked out.

After exploring every nook and cranny of the cottage Draco raced outside towards the barn, leaving Harry slightly behind wondering if his Angel would ever tire-out.

"Harry we should name them," suggested Draco reaching out his hand to pet one of the caramel coloured cows.

Harry chuckled "your acting like such a kid."

Draco looked up at him with hurt eyes "I was merely having some fun."

"Dray I'm sorry…I'm such a screw up today, go ahead name if you like," it was now Harry's turn to be upset, Draco walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"You can help me name some, come on lets start with the cow with the dark brown spot on her forehead," Draco pointed at the cow he had been petting moments before "any suggestions?"

"Bessie?" suggested Harry hearing the name before from a passing farmer.

"Bessie the cow with the dark brown spot," Draco smiled "let's name the other Kali?"

Harry nodded as they proceed to name each animal on their farm.

By the time the sun painted the sky in pastel they had named every animal, the two cows, Bessie and Kali, the bull Antonio, the rooster Sir, and the six hens Chiki, Nugget, Kieko, Petrie, Shivers and Cyrano.

Draco leaned against the fence post and allowed Harry's arm to be wrapped lovingly around him "I'm hungry," Draco said before running to the mini forest of magic trees, he found a basket near the gate, picking it up he began harvesting some of the ripe and tasty fruit.

Harry smiled as he watched him, in may ways Draco seemed like a child trapped in an adult body, while his eyes had seen hunting games and pretend war play…his Angel just seemed to surreal.

They both walked into the cottage after Draco finished gathering a large assortment of fruits and vegetables, and Draco set to washing them while Harry sliced them and made a vegetable salad and a fruit salad, making a mental note to start teaching Draco to hunt tomorrow so they would have meat. Sitting down to there meals and cups of water curtsy of the well Draco had found outside, they did not speak much at supper and silently parted ways after the table cleared and dishes washed.

Draco yawned near the end of supper and silently made his way to the master bed room, Harry wondering if he should take another room or follow Draco to the massive bed inside the master room, settling for another room for now he fell into a restless sleep, nightmares of his Angel leaving because of his carelessness and accidental hurtful behaviour.

Harry awoke to himself being shaken and years of defensive training kicked in, within seconds he had the intruder on their knees.

Draco yelped as Harry grabbed him and pushed him down "Owwww, Harry," he whimpered wondering if it was a good idea to awake him.

Harry released Draco the moment he spoke and pulled him into his arms, Draco curled into him a few silent tears running down his face soaked into Harry's shirt.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Harry kept repeating as he clung to Draco for dear life.

"Shhh, Harry it's alright," soothed Draco blinking back tears, he could feel his back bruising but there was no way he was tell Harry, "I'm alright, Shhh, don't worry I'm not going anywhere."

Harry calmed a short while later all the while not letting go of Draco "I'm sorry," he repeated once again.

"Don't worry I'm fine, why were you yelling before?" asked Draco pulling away from Harry slightly so he could see his face better.

"Yelling? I wasn't yelling was I?" asked Harry looking confused.

"Yes, you were having a nightmare I think, do you want to talk about it?" asked Draco as both his hands slipped into Harry's.

"It's nothing really," Harry tried to assure, Draco's warm hands left his.

"If your sure," replied Draco rising from the bed, "do you want company for tonight?" inside Draco knew his fears, Harry had already told him, and both his inner and outer smile grew when Harry nodded so tiny Draco almost missed it "come on then the masters room is bigger."

Harry and Draco walked to the master's room, where Draco had lit a large fire in the fireplace making the room cozy, warmth; they both slid under the warm sheets…Draco forgetting this time to put up the pillow wall.


	14. Chapter 14 Arrows and Traps

Hello my faithful readers, please pardon me for taking so long to reply...I hope you still luvs me (;-D so he's the newest Chappie!!

Both boys awoke tangled in each others limbs, Harry smirked as Draco's face went bright red.

"Sorry," blushed Draco as he fought his way out of the tangled sheets and limbs.

"Don't worry about it, I rather enjoyed it," smiled Harry placing a light kiss on his Angels lips.

"You're so strange," Draco said looking up at Harry.

"Strange? How am I strange?" asked Harry raising an eyebrow.

"You're just…your so…lustful," Draco buried his face into Harry's bed shirt.

"Really now?" asked Harry nipping the top of Draco's ear "well your just too delicious, too perfect Angel."

Draco moaned at the nip, "Harry I think…I really like you."

"I feel the same way," replied Harry kissing him deeply.

Both boys laid bed for most of the morning, but the call off food forced them to leave their cuddly embrace. Harry went to prepare brunch, but Draco beat him too it and started cutting some fruit.

Harry smiled as he watched him prepare the meal, and soon both boys were eating bowls of fruit.

"We need to start eating meat soon," Harry said to Draco "and you need to learn to hunt, we'll go out and set some simple traps for today, perhaps some archery training as well."

Draco's eyes shone with happiness as he nodded eagerly "I'll get my bow," grabbing his bowl from the table he placed it in the sink and ran to his room where his travel pack and weapons were.

Not even a minute later Draco exited the room dressed in a green-turquoise shirt, black slacks, dark brown hiking boots, and armed to the T with all his weapons, "I'm ready."

"Draco were not going into battle, you don't need all your weapons," chuckled Harry "a boot knife and your bow and arrows should do for today."

Draco grinned sheepishly as he returned to the room, Harry this time in tow.

Harry dressed in a deep green shirt with a deep brown almost black vest, black slacks and boots, and tied his sword to his side, a boot-knife, and his archery set.

"Ready?" asked Harry looking at Draco.

"Ready," Draco replied as he and Harry exited the house and headed towards the wall of hedges surrounding their new home. The hedges parted from them as they approached and Harry started in a jog towards the thicker part of the trees, slinking silently behind one he beckoned for Draco to follow and he did so, slipping over almost silently, thanks to his practice at wandering the halls of the castle unnoticed.

Harry pointed to a sapling and explained step by step to him how it could be used to catch animals like rabbits, Harry made the first one and several dozen trees away got Draco to try which he did happily, trying with Harry's guidance a few times before he finally got it right.

Several more traps were set, mostly by Draco, before Harry led Draco to a clearing and told him to draw his bow, pointing to a red wood tree forty steps away Harry aimed and fired hitting a small area where the bark was darker then the rest of the tree.

"Wow," praised Draco looking at Harry in admiration, Harry smiled that bright smile of his as he told Draco to draw the bow; guiding his arm after he placed the arm guard and glove on, loving the closeness of his angel he helped him nock the arrow into place on the draw string. Pulling the arrow back with him he explained how to release and Draco did so, a bit disappointed when it bounced off the tree and laid on the ground in a mocking fashion.

"That was really good for your first shot," praised Harry as Draco glared at the arrow before swiftly hooking another arrow into place and firing, this time it stuck into the tree, then just as Draco was about to praise himself it fell to the ground joining his other disappointment.

Draco hooked another arrow and smirked when it stayed rather firmly in place on the tree, Harry congratulated him again and moved back in behind Draco, teaching him now to aim for a target "I want you to hit my arrow…spear it in half."

Draco turned stunned "I can't do that, is that even possible?"

Harry nodded "I've seen it done a few times before."

"A few," Draco asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, if your going to be the best then you better learn how to spear a hundred arrows in a row," smirked Harry "come on now, check the wind, height, aim and fire."

Draco did so and missed the tree entirely, stomping his foot angrily he drew another arrow and aimed again, this time hitting the right tree, but it was no where near the mark.

The two boys practiced for hours, and Harry was beginning to get hungry, but Draco seemed determined to hit his arrow, Harry actually had to physically take the bow away when he saw the way Draco held his hands on the bow…as though in pain, and Harry knew he was, it happened to everyone with an unfamiliarity with any weapon.

Draco protested the entire way back, walking Syfron in an annoyingly cocky trot. Harry ignored him; it was no use explaining it to him when all he did was whine.

Harry fixed dinner, refusing to let Draco use his hands for more then simple tasks, like holding a fork.

Draco pouted through dinner, and while they were getting ready for bed and that's when Harry saw them, his hands were red and had several blisters, taking one of his angels hands gently into his he looked at him questionably "if you were hurting so much then why didn't you say something?"

"I want to learn so badly," replied Draco pulling his hand away from Harry and crossing the room to gaze out the window into the starry sky.

"And I'll teach you, but hurting yourself is the worst way to do it," replied Harry "your hands will be out of proper commission for the next short while, I don't want you over doing yourself, alright?"

Draco nodded sadly as Harry went out to the garden with Draco on his tail "now where is it?" he asked himself as he scanned the garden.

"Where's what?" asked Draco standing by the door frame.

"The Yarrow and Arnica, there plants used to reduce pain and inflammation, if only I could remember what the look like," growled Harry in frustration.

Draco grinned, if there was one thing he knew about it was plants and horses, scanning the garden he plucked several leaves of Yarrow and Arnica as well as some chamomile "I found them."

Harry turned and nodded a bit embarrassed, but Draco ignored it as he walked back into the house and allowed Harry to grind up both herbs into a paste which he slathered onto Draco's sore hands and wrapped it up with some cloth scraps, Draco thanked him as with bandaged hands managed to pour two cubs of fresh chamomile tea.

This settled there nerves for the night as they both retired to the master suit and fell asleep, Harry's arms wrapped protectively around the angel he had allowed to get hurt under his watch.


	15. Chapter 15 Wolves

The days continued like that for a while, Draco's hands healed nicely and he and Harry began practicing again, infact nearly all of their days were planned around training, and despite the occasional soreness and pain Draco got used to the idea of fighting, finding his lithe body quick and rather flexible, he knew for certain that he could never wield a broad sword or any other heavy weapon and remained happy that his skills with the bow were ever growing, and several times hit Harry's arrow not spearing it…yet, but the hits made him pleased as he trained more.

Harry and Draco's feelings grew more and more as the warmish spring faded into an early summer, practicing with weapons in the shade and snuggling close at night, the warmth of their body's leaving no room for blankets and sometimes shirts.

While out training once again, Draco who was alone at the time as Harry was still sleeping in the cottage, came a crossed a curious site, a wolf had been killed in the night, and beside her were two tiny cubs still trying to suckle from her.

Draco swiftly ran back to the spot where his bow lay, and picked up the basket he used to collect feathers, twigs and flint to make new arrows, emptying it of the few measly feathers he had managed to find on his walk to the 'archery field' he ran back over to the cubs, lining the basket with his cloak he carefully detached the cubs and placed them in the basket, cautiously, watching every step he walked back to the cottage, saying the password to the shrubbery, his cheeks burning as he said it 'forever as one, Draco and Harry.'

Walking as quickly up the path as he could without rocking the basket he entered the barn and began milking the cow into a little dish. The cow Kali mooed in protest at the early hour, and Draco waved his wand so that a treat appeared in her dish, pleased with himself that he calmed her.

Picking up the dish he unwrapped the basket and almost cooed at the sight, two tiny cubs looked up at him scared; they had large blue eyes and an almost white fur coat. Smiling Draco placed the milk dish inside the basket watching happily as both cubs hungrily lapped up the milk like common house cats.

"Co what are you doing?" came Harry's voice from behind him.

Draco jumped, his hand flying to his heart "Re you scared me…come here and look at this, I found them their mother is dead and there were no other wolves around."

Harry curiously walked over "wolf cubs."

Draco nodded "can we keep them?"

"I don't know what if there is a pack looking for them," replied Harry watching the cubs nudge the now empty plate before looking up at him curiously.

"Please, please, please, please," begged Draco "we could feed them cow's milk and then little bits of meat when there older, please."

"Alright they can stay if you look after them," replied Harry and Draco flung his arms around his neck.

Harry rocked Draco's small happy form against his chest for a short while before asking "where is the mother's carcass?"

"Why?" asked Draco puzzled on how that was relevant on his cubs.

"We need to take a token, like the fur, so the cubs grow used to you faster, your scent needs to mingle with there mothers," replied Harry "they'll regard you as a pack leader."

Draco nodded "so we'll need to skin her?"

"Yes," replied Harry picking up the basket of the now sleeping cubs, "take the basket to one of the rooms, and then we'll go get the wolf mother's body."

"Harry would you mind…um if we buried her, after we take her fur, it would make me feel a lot better," asked Draco shyly.

"Of course," replied Harry "we'll hold a small service if that's what you want."

Draco gave a light smile as he placed the basket in on of the smaller spare rooms; shutting the door he led Harry to the spot, where Harry proceeded to teach Draco the art of skinning. Draco felt his stomach churn; the claw marks made it a slightly easier job of removing the fur.

Staring down at the now furless body, Draco braced himself against a tree, threw up then promptly passed out.

Harry panicked when Draco hit the ground with a dull thud; rushing over to the blond he cradled his uninjured form on his lap, before flicking some water from his canteen onto his face. Draco gave a displeased moan of protest as his eyes fluttered open and the heavy blush coated his cheeks "I passed out didn't I?" asked the embarrassed blond.

Harry nodded "first time you've seen a skinning?"

This time it was Draco's turn to nod, Harry stiffened slightly and gently shifted Draco's head away from the sensitive area his nodding head had just rubbed against "sorry," replied Draco sitting up slowly, he turned his head way from Harry and his eyes fell upon the skin and carcase "can we bury her now?"

Harry handed Draco a shovel taking the other one, together they dug a hole for the furless mother wolf, and Draco while Harry was filling in the hole gathered a large bunch of wild flowers. Harry looked at him curiously when he came back with an arm load "it just feels like the right thing to do," explained Draco laying the flowers in front of the pile of rocks they placed onto of the grave, to help protect her from wild animals, "mother wolf we never met, but if your spirit lingers in watchfulness over your cubs, then I leave you with my promise your cubs will be cared for, I shall see to it personally that they grow up strong and healthy, you can leave this world in peace…and I'm sorry for taking your skin, it will for as long as I am alive serve as a momentum to your memory in the eyes of your cubs, myself and my closest friend, goodbye."

Draco stood watching the grave silently for several moments more before walking into Harry's arms.

Harry was stunned at the way Draco spoke, it almost seemed like he was talking directly to the wolfs spiritHaHHHHh jeff.

"Are you going to say anything?" asked Draco now looking up into Harry's eyes.

"I don't know what to say," admitted Harry, then seeing Draco's saddened look he sighed and stood in front of the grave mound "um mother wolf, your cubs will be well cared for like Ang…Draco promised, rest in peace."

Harry stood and Draco gave a wavering smile as they grasped each others hands and left the area, only Draco looking back and only once.

They swiftly headed back to the cottage, Draco leading the race and Harry wondering how his Angel could have so much energy.

Draco opened the door and was alarmed to see a smashed plate and an empty overturned basket "wolves? Wolves where are you?" he dropped to his hands and knee to search under the bed, night stand and desk…but they weren't there, then he noticed the closet door partially open, opening the door he saw the funniest sight he had seen in days, one of the cubs had gotten its head stuck in a boot.

Despite the growing desire to laugh he swiftly removed the boot from the cubs head, it looked at him startled its eyes squinted momentarily against the harshness of light, and then it sniffed his sleeve curiously as the other cub had taken to sniffing his pant leg.

Harry chuckled at the closet door "having fun Co?"

Draco smiled as he cradled one of the cubs against his chest, reaching for the skin Harry held out to him.

"It's been magically cured and the mothers scent is still on it," replied Harry as the cubs sniffed the pelt then Draco, then back to the pelt again. Needless to say they were confused and gave tiny cute growls, as the one near Draco's feet attacked a loose shoelace.

Draco laughed as he sat both wolves climbed onto his lap their noses twitching like mad as they tried to understand this new scent…it was their mother and something else yet still almost female, they growled as the sniffed Draco before finally allowing Draco's soft hands to pet their fur giving off a growling purr as they rubbed against him.

"You should name them," suggested Harry "I mean you named everything else."

Draco gave him a playful glare as he contemplated names for the two tiny cubs "I don't even know if they are male or female."

Harry sighed as he picked them up, "this ones male," setting him down he picked up the other "and this ones female."

Draco examined both cubs thoughtfully, the female had more white on the paws then the male, sighing he turned his gaze onto Harry "help me name them."

"I have no idea," replied Harry and Draco cast his eyes away

"Lunte for the girl…and Storm for the boy?" suggested Draco "the cubs looked up when Draco said the names, smiling he picked one up checking the paws he cooed "do you like your name Storm, do you?"

The cub barked happily causing Draco to smile wider "and what about you Lunte?"

More barking and Draco felt pleased as he played with the cubs the rest of the day, only being interrupted when Harry called him for supper.

Taking a cub in each arm he entered the kitchen and poured a bowl of milk for the cubs before pecking Harry's lips "thanks love."

"Your quite welcome Angel," replied Harry as both boys settled into their warm meal, basking in the comfortable silence.

By the time supper was finished, humans and cubs fed and dishes washed Draco was yawning every few minutes, "time for bed love," said Harry "come on."

"I feel fine he…here," replied Draco stifling a yawn, Harry sighed and picked Draco up, walking carefully as the cubs decided to bound around his feet yipping as they went "hush," came Draco in a stern voice an the cubs quieted for a few minutes, long enough for Harry to put him on the bed and magically change them both in night clothes, the cubs had quieted and were now basking in the warmth of the fireplace like any tame beast. Slipping into bed beside Draco he whispered his goodnights to the pale angel in his arms, and fell asleep with Draco's soft voice whispering goodnights to him, the cubs and a final farewell to the mother wolf.

Hello everyone its RshortyR I apologize for the long wait but I had Prom hitting me around every corner…I promise many chapters for the summer and updating will be slow for the next little while due to exams…I apologize in advance for any hatred that comes my way….Love you all and Review.


	16. Chapter 16 Parents

Alright I have been asked many times what the parents were doing so I decided to write a little chapter before exams…I have one Tuesday and one Wednesday so it will be a while before I write again…hope this clears up a few questions on what everyone else

Alright I have been asked many times what the parents were doing so I decided to write a little chapter before exams…I have one Tuesday and one Wednesday so it will be a while before I write again…hope this clears up a few questions on what everyone else is doing…I loves you all  Review, Review, Review.

Meanwhile at the Castle Malfoy

Lucius paced the room frantically, his son…his only heir had been missing for weeks, and the guards had thickened in every city in the kingdom and still no sign of him.

The Potter royals had arrived just a mere half a day after he found out the princess was missing, they too seemed to be missing a prince yet informed Lucius that the prince was performing tasks on the border and would not be expected for a while yet…although each set of royal parents asked about the other child on a daily basis, Lucius and James were prime examples of distrust in the others king.

Lucius finally sat in his chair; he was alone with his queen in his favourite study, "what are we going to do Narcissa?"

The delicate woman that resembled Draconis in many ways gave a light and sly smile "we could put their minds at ease with an imposter…no one outside the royal family and the two hand maidens that helped raise him know what Draconis truly looks like."

"We couldn't if they ever found out there would be war," argued Lucius.

"Yet with no prince on their behalf who is their to spoil our plot?" asked Narcissa "Severus seems to know our son the best, we will send him out on the fastest steed Severus is the best tracker in all the worlds kingdoms he'll find him soon…"

Lucius sighed knowing his wife was correct…it would put the Potter royals at ease if their little princess made an appearance…but who would play the most beautiful boy in the kingdom?

Silently in the night Lucius set out on his usual ride through the town…yet exercising his war horse was not his only objective tonight he would find a boy who could resemble his son, an extremely low profile was needed so he dressed as a guard, no one seemed to know the difference…it was a common sight to see a guard stretching the kings horses.

Stopping in front of a large building that Lucius disapproved of he entered the shady place that he only kept around for his guards morals and proceeded to walk up to the man in charge.

"Ah a royal guard what can I Morcens do for a brave and noble soldier tonight?" asked the short, stumpy and smelly man known as Morcens.

"I am looking for a young boy," asked Lucius making his voice rougher as to not be recognized.

"Well we have plenty of those," said Morcens excitedly "just how young are you looking ten, eleven?"

"Sixteen," replied Lucius "preferably white blond with blue grey eyes, oh and virgin."

"Hum," said Morcens "Virgin…that'll be hard to find, I'm afraid I don't have any…but if you pay be nicely I can find on for you within the week."

Lucius very nearly rolled his eyes as he tossed the man a tiny sapphire, Morcens eyes jumped out of his sockets and Lucius smirked "find what I am looking for and there will be three more for you, remember Virgin, white blond, blue-gray eyes, male, sixteen or very close to the age and make sure he's quite the looker."

Lucius then left the house, he didn't like the feel, and certainly not the smell as it reeked of sex, sighing he got on the horse and raced him swiftly through the fields thinking about what went wrong with his son…was he kidnapped? No ransom letters were yet to be seen, did he run away? Or the most unthinkable was he dea…no Lucius couldn't even bring himself to think about his heirs death…he was the only child Narcissa could bare and live, she would die if she were to have another one, and Lucius loved her dearly and could never take another wife.

Returning to the palace, Lucius called Severus to his side and told him to take the fastest steed and any guards he though necessary and look for the princess.

"Of course my noble king," replied Severus giving a small bow "I will take the princess' two body guards with me, with your permission of course my king?"

Lucius nodded "then so you shall take them, now go and prepare, I want you to be on the search for him within the hour, go."

Severus bowed again then swiftly headed out, placing an order with a guard in the hallway for a large bag of gold, silver, bronze and jewels, the three fastest horses aside from the kings prepared and food for the next six days. The guard ran off with the order after promising an extremely low profile, while Severus himself went off in search of Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, the princess' royal bodyguards.

Within fifteen minutes the two bulky newly seventeen year old men were saddled on both sides of Severus and the search for the true royal princess of Malfoy kingdom began in a swift run.

Severus scanned the land as he reached the end of the road, no one had seen anyone suspicious in the town so their best was to skewer the country side…but how far could the princess get on foot in one night? Dismounting Severus began to walk, casting a glare at both boys to do the same and together they walked several miles, Severus's eyes kept scanning the area, there account of walking couldn't equivalent to the princess' as they were quite used to daily marches. Saddling up again with a sour face ne made for the nearest farm land…when he arrived he was certain the princess had come this way because in the fields were horses.

Riding up swiftly he called in a commanding voice to the stable boy, the boy rushed over and bowed "what might I do ya for?" asked the boy and Severus looked at him disgusted.

"Is your master home," he inquired his nose turned up in the air.

"Me masters at he's home," replied the boy "Jacks can take ye there sirs."

"No that should be quite alright," replied Severus kicking the horse into a run and racing to the manor like house on the hill.

After speaking with the lord of the house, Severus was almost positive that Draconis had been there and had an idea on where he might go from there…perhaps leave the kingdom, but first he'd have to stop at the nearest town Silverdale…and there he would question several people.

"I'll find you soon Draconis, I promise that," Severus mumbled to himself as he rode swiftly towards the town.

Meanwhile June 6

King James was furious, sure they came up with a good excuse but Harry's 17th birthday was less two months away and still no prince…James had already sent Sirius and Remus back to the kingdom on a matter of highest priority…he needed Harry's best friends here, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger might hold clues on where Harry is hiding, they were do to arrive any time that day and James waiting anxiously for their arrival.

It was just after midday when Sirius, being Sirius bounded into the room and gave a swift bow before pointing to the door where his mate and husband Remus entered followed by two nervous teenagers.

"Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger welcome," greeted James looking at the two bowing teens "please rise."

They did so and Ron stepped forward "my great and noble king, you have requested our presence?"

"Yes," replied James looking at Sirius and Remus for assurance to secrecy wards being up, and only when they nodded did he continue "Harry is missing, I want to know it you two have any information on where he could be?"

Both shook their heads, their minds wandering…they knew where their prince might have gone and have talked for many days before their summons on where he could be "No my king," replied Hermione "but if anything even flits a crossed our minds on his where about's you shall be the first we inform."

James nodded as he waved a hand in dismissal, "Remus please take them to a set of quarters."

Remus gave a small bow before ushering both teens out of the room and into a nice set of rooms, complete with a sitting room, a bath, and two bedrooms, before exiting to talk with James once again.

"We have to get to Harry before anyone else," whispered Hermione frantically "if he'll listen to anyone it would be us."

Ron nodded in agreement as they plotted ways to retrieve horses and track their prince down, they knew where he was but the area was very vast…and time was running short.

So that very night after a few hours of sleep they left the castle under Harry's invisibility cloak, which had been left to Hermione when Harry escaped and grabbed two horses before racing out into the night, on their way to the great woodland…the largest in all the kingdoms, Tallen forest.


	17. Chapter 17 Love and Wolves

**Warning, this chapter is extremely graphic and rated a high M, no readers under age readers allowed...and if so, don't flame...you've all been warned, Enjoy**

Harry and Draco were wandering the forest, the two cubs Lunte and Storm followed like Draco was their mother, and Draco would admit that he was if Harry ever asked.

But while Draco and the cub's minds were set on play, Harry was planning ways to train the cubs so they could help hunt in the wintery season.

"Harry love what's wrong?" asked Draco finding some soft grass to sit on as he watched his two 'children' chase a lone butterfly a crossed and around the tree's.

"I was just thinking," replied Harry and Draco raised an eyebrow in curiosity "about training them."

"Don't animals learn by play?" asked Draco and Harry nodded "then let them play while their still tiny, they'll learn but chasing larger prey soon."

Harry sighed "you sound like my mother."

"How so?" asked Draco.

"She's always telling my father that if I have to learn by doing and by mistakes, by getting down and dirty," replied Harry "and you reminded me of her just then."

"Do you miss her?" asked Draco softly.

"More then anyone else," replied Harry honestly "but I will never leave you, and if I leave you're coming with me."

Draco laughed softly "you will never have to force me to follow, even if you enter the deepest depths of eternal fire."

"There you go saying things in poetry again," sighed Harry and Draco look taken back "not that's it's a bad thing," Harry replied quickly "but every time you do something like that it just makes you seem more… not real."

Draco smirked as he pounced at Harry knocking him back with Draco on top, "does this seem unreal?" he placed a deep kiss on Harry's willing lips, his hips grinding against Harry's as he slid closer to him- this earned a gasp from Harry and Draco took full advantage of that with his tongue, plundering Harry's mouth as he dominated the kissed for several seconds before Harry naturally took control and Draco fell back into his comfortable routine of submissive.

They broke for air after what seemed to short a time in their bliss and Harry responded with a small breathy "no."

"Pardon?" questioned Draco and Harry chuckled.

"The answer to your question, no that felt very real," Harry laughed harder when Draco turned beet red and shied his face away by looking for the cubs, they had teamed together and caught the butterfly and were prancing back proudly to show their new 'mommy' there prize, completely oblivious to the events that had just happened.

"What do you have there Lunte?" asked Draco holding out his hand to the tiny female cub.

She placed the now dead butterfly in Draco's hand and he patted her proudly before turning his attention and praise to her brother "you did wonderfully."

Both cubs cocked their heads in curiosity and Draco smiled again as the bounded off after a leaf that was swirling to the ground thanks to a squirrel.

"I've never met a man with such a mothering gift," came Harry's voice breaking Draco's proud and alert gaze as he watched them run off again.

"It's in my nature," answered Draco the ease of explaining himself being almost automatic.

"Care to share my angel?" asked Harry pulling the smaller blond into his arms.

"Promise you won't laugh and poke fun?" asked Draco.

"I promise," replied Harry nuzzling Draco's neck.

"I'm a breeder," replied Draco "…a man with the capabilities of bearing and birthing children."

"I know what a breeder is;" replied Harry softly "is that why you ran?"

"Yes," replied Draco "my father was to marry me to a man, so I could be his…_wife_," Draco said the last word like it was a curse "the man I was to marry would have called me that. I've never seen him, all I know is that he is older then me…I don't even know how much older," the last part was a lie, Draco did know how much older Prince Harold was but he wasn't about to tell.

"I understand Angel," nuzzled Harry "I too am in an arrangement."

"Why did you leave?" questioned Draco.

"Much the reason you did…I left for a better life, for love, for choice, for freedom," answered Harry kissing Draco's neck "for you."

Draco blushed deeply and Harry kissed each rouge cheek, "I love you."

"And I too with all my heart," replied Draco, as the cubs came running back and nuzzled Draco giving little growl barks, and running several tree's away before running back and doing the same thing again.

"You really know how to break a mood," grumbled Harry, Draco smiled and kissed him.

"They must be hungry," said Draco rising from his spot and placing both cubs in the basket "are you coming?"

"Nah I think I'll do a bit of practicing," Harry kissed Draco again.

"Alright but be back for lunch," said Draco walking off towards the house, the basket holding the cubs as carefully as he could.

Harry sat under the tree thinking deeply, he knew in his heart and mind that he loved Draco, but knew he couldn't go back to his kingdom till after his seventeenth birthday for fear of being married off to another. Ripping some grass out of the earth he sighed, "I have to go back…but after I'm seventeen. Hopefully father will accept him, but he might disown me."

Brooding over his thoughts deeper he knew his father wouldn't disown him, his mother was rendered sterile because of the way he had been born, caesarean section was said to be very dangerous and the midwife was hired to make sure the family had no heirs, but James had refused to leave Lilly during birth and the midwife was hung as an example.

But accepting Draco would be a different story, sure Draco had said he was a lords son in the Malfoy court but if he doesn't marry the kingdoms princess, his father might he extremely opposed to any ties with that kingdom, and he might do the unthinkable in Harry's eyes and kill his Angel.

That was something Harry could never allow, angrily he rose and began some drills with a sword, best to take his anger out on random plants then chase his Angel away with his temper.

Draco arrived back at the cottage and headed straight to the cows, he milked one into a tray and the cubs lapped up the milk eagerly. Once their bellied were full then wobbled tiredly back to there basket and fell asleep on the soft blanket Draco had laid inside. Rising carefully he headed back to the house and proceeded to make lunch.

Harry had taught him how to smoke meat, so there was plenty for sandwiches on the fresh baked bread Draco was currently baking, it had risen nicely while he was out with Harry and the cubs and he just slid the pan into the oven.

The bread would be ready soon, so heading outside he gathered a tomato, lettuce, three carrots and a basket of apples.

Slicing up the tomato, carrots and two apples, he placed the apple and carrot slices on a separate plate while he sliced the freshly baked bread and filled it with tomato slices, lettuce and smoked meat. Placing a pitcher of milk on the table along with two cups and two plates, he sat silently waiting for Harry to return, the sun was almost at its highest point and Draco watched out the window from his seat.

He didn't have to wait long when the bushes parted and Harry came up the path, "yum I could smell that from the field," praised Harry, he loved it when Draco cooked and the blond was extremely pleased he could learn. It seemed natural for him to be by Harry's side sharing chores and other tasks they wanted done.

The two men ate heartily, not a word was spoken between them, but the silence was comfortable and they felt at ease just being in the company of the other.

Harry offered to do clean up as Draco fed the cubs the remainder of his glass of milk, "alright, I'm just going to be in the barn, I need to stretch Syfron's legs."

"Alright then, why don't you give me a few minutes and midnight and I will join you," replied harry and Draco smiled giving a nod.

"Come on Lunte, Storm, I'll introduce you to your new friends," ushered Draco and the two cubs raced ahead of him, Draco running playfully behind them.

Harry met up with Draco in the barn and they trotted off the cubs running behind the horses, Draco kept calling to them, training the cubs to at first stay behind the horses, and when they were bigger to take off in one direction and flush a large creature out for them to kill skin and use as food.

They raced long into dark, and eventually had to retire due to the inability to see, tucking in the cubs already asleep after a feeding and Draco made a light dinner while Harry made the tea. They ate their supper once again in silence before deciding to turn in for the night.

It was unusually hot that night, and both boys stripped down to undergarments, kicking off the warm fur blanket, Harry pulled Draco into his arms and began kissing his neck.

"H-Harry we can't," said Draco lightly pulling away from his lover.

"Draco we have the potions, and we've done everything else," said Harry downcast.

Lowering his eyes to the hem of his boxers he knew Harry was right, but a nagging in the back of his mind feared such contact.

"If you don't want to love we'll just sleep," said Harry cutting into Draco's thoughts.

Draco said nothing so Harry took off his glasses and extinguished the candle on his side, "no I'm ready," he said so lightly Harry neglected to hear, in one swift movement he climbed on top of his lover and kissed him deeply, Harry

While Harry eyes closed and almost blind due to the fact of no glasses, Draco leaned in close to him, nuzzling his nose just under Harry's ear before giving the sensitive skin behind the lobe a little lick, delighting in the shiver he got from his now open eyed lover.

"I do love you, and want nothing more then to make you happy," Draco all but purred the words.

Harry nearly whimpered, he hadn't seen Draco like this before, swiftly setting the glasses on his face he saw the blond Angel clearly now and there was no way he could be doing something like this so innocently, he was trying to seduce him. The thought only added to the heat pooling in his groin.

Harry pulled himself back and settled against the headboard, some how managing to keep from pouncing the smaller boy. Pouting, Draco sat up slowly, crawling towards Harry, slipping into his lap and wiggling around for a few moments before deciding he was comfortable, pressed tightly to Harry's hips, then leaning up, he smiled, the expression of innocence clashing with the little thrust he gave to grind teasingly against the bulge in the older boys pants.

Harry gave a moan, sweat already starting to form due to the hot summer's night, Draco's pale hands slid down between the two of them, letting it rub over Harry's trapped errection.

Harry arched his hips forward, grinding against Draco with more force, tipping his head back, Draco let out a soft moan, trying to press himself closer, "Nn, Harry… please. I want- I need you to touch me."

"then you need to lose some of your clothing," smirked Harry sliding the silken boxers off Draco lithe form, Draco helped by wiggling around a bit earning little moans from Harry in the process.

Finally bare, he reached for Harry's boxers, and slid them down. With a squeak, he suddenly found himself on his back, looking up at Harry and the predatory grin on his face.

Kicking off the last of his clothing, Harry settled over his love, leaning closer to nibble at the slender neck, shuttering as his cock brushed across Draco's, drawing a gasp and an arch from the younger boy. Chuckling Harry nipped at his neck, emerald eyes amused.

Draco as innocent as he was gave and impatient growl, thrusting his hips up harshly, lifting both hands to thread them deeply into Harry's midnight hair. Satisfied only after he earned a groan, he rolled his hips in a gentler movement, purring pleasurably.

"Please… I ache…won't you make it go away?" pleaded Draco.

Harry reached to the side table and grabbed the lubricant, generously coating his fingers he carefully inserted one into Draco, kissing him deeply to distract him from the pain.

Draco withered around the finger, tightening and loosening the muscles in an attempt to adjust, it was strange yet pleasurable, and soon Harry inserted a second, and shortly after a third.

Draco whimpered lightly in the back of his throat as the third finer slid into him, it hurt a bit and he found himself wiggling to get comfortable. Harry's fingers brushed up against something inside him, and he saw stars, purring out his moans.

Harry nearly came at that sound alone, pulling the fingers out, but not before hitting that spot again, he aligned himself with Draco and thrusted in, moving against his Angel, thrusting gently in and out. "Since you asked so nicely…" leaning down, he kissed a line over Draco's neck, revelling in the feel and smell of his Draco, thrusting in and out against the smaller boy.

Draco kept his fingers buried in Harry's hair, crying out with each thrust, tipping his head back while arching up. Finally, he was getting what he wanted… and nothing he ever imagined could compare to the touch of another, heated flesh touching heated flesh.

"Ahh-! H-Harry… More please…harder!"

His breath caught, lifting his head slightly to look down at the smaller form half writing under him. Maybe the Gods weren't mocking him after all…perhaps he was just too stubborn to accept a gift when one came to him like a dream. With a growl, he began moving, setting a quick, needy pace.

Harry watched his Angel, gritting his teeth. It was hard enough to control himself around Draco…there was no way he was going to last long moving with him, listening to such sounds coming from him. Dipping his head down, he nibbled along Draco's throat, pausing here and there to suck and bite at the pale skin, leaving claiming marks.

Thrusting harder at Draco's request, he tipped his head closer to Harry's and moved his lips as close to his ear as he could, trying, and failing, to keep his breathing under control. Arching against him, he let out the most beautiful moan, shivering. "Harry…"

The world was crumbing, exploding, exploding, imploding and melting; nothing existed but each other and their bliss. Stiffening, he shuddered, thrusting hard into Draco as he reached him climax, unable to keep his body under control anymore.

"Ah…Draco- fuck!"

Draco withered around Harry as his seed filled him deeply, both dropped to the bed Harry lovingly pulled out of Draco kissing every inch of his face, only pulling away after Draco had relaxed back to the bed, he slipped up the trembling form to pull him close, settling down onto the mattress with a sigh. Draco turned to snuggle up close to his lover, still shivering with the after effects of his orgasm, pressing his face close to Harry's chest. It was nice to finally feel satisfied. Sated, warm... and tired. Sighing in content as Harry pulled the sheets up, he smiled, closing his eyes, as Harry wrapped his arms securely around his Angel, letting his own eyes close. Just the thought sent a tingle through his tired body.

With both their eyes closed, neither of them noticed the faint, white light sparkling around Draco's abdomen.


	18. Chapter 18 The Love and The Hunt

Severus Snape rode fast, ignoring the guard's requests to stop and rest for the night, Severus merely growled at them and said this mission is held in the highest regards to the king, and sleep is an extremely trivial thing at the moment

Severus Snape rode fast, ignoring the guard's requests to stop and rest for the night, Severus merely growled at them and said this mission is held in the highest regards to the king, and sleep is an extremely trivial thing at the moment.

Silverdale came into view at dawn, allowing his soldiers some rest he sent them off to the inn for sleep and breakfast, while searching for places Draconis could have gone.

There were several pubs in the area but only one inn, so decided to start there. The man at the front desk was very large, and the chair supporting him actually looked tired.

Walking up to the desk, he looked directly at the man, already spying the name plate, "Mr. Dursley I presume?" asked Severus and the man puffed out his already large chest proudly and arrogantly "I'm looking for a boy that may have passed by, and stayed in your inn, I'm willing to pay generously." He dumped a bag of gold onto the counter, and the fat mans eyes boggled "if you can prove to me with some valuable information."

"Oh of course," said Mr. Dursley his voiced hushed "what type of boy do you seek?"

"One that looks much like this," replied Severus holding out a picture of Draconis, it was simple, and he was dressed in outdoor clothing, and his hair pulled back so the fat man couldn't see its true length.

"Yes, yes the boy came through here early this spring, stayed only two nights though…" replied Mr. Dursley.

"And did he ever say where he was headed?" asked Severus curtly.

"No, I never heard, but the stable boy might of, but I can tell you something else," said Mr. Dursley quickly seeing Severus gather up a majority of the gold, Severus turned "he left in the company of a hunter boy, messy black hair he had, and the most emerald of eyes."

"Your information is most valuable," praised Severus tossing the remainder of the gold bag to him "speak nothing to no one, I was never here."

The fat man nodded, and just smiled his piggy little eyes gazing at the gold.

Hurrying to the stable, Severus summoned the still sleeping stable boy, "boy I have some questions for you."

"I aint got no answers, unless you catch me drift," the boy rubbed his thumb and forefingers together, and Severus graced his palm with a golden coin "what can I do for ya sir?"

"I need to know if you've seen this boy, and where he went off to," smirked Severus making sure the young boy saw the tiny sapphire in his hand.

"Gives me that and I'll tell ya everything you need to know," replied the boy.

"So you do know where he went?" asked Severus.

"Gives it to me first then answers," replied the stable boy.

Severus pocketed the jewel "I gave you a gold, you are required to answer one of my questions, do you know where he went?"

"Yes sir," replied the boy and Severus tossed him the jewel, "he left with a hunter boy, messy black hairs, green, green eyes, and he rode a deep brown horse, they spoke of Tallen forest, and the blond boy could speak to horses."

Severus smirked, this was too easy, he had only arrived less than an hour ago and already he had the information he needed to continue moving, and yet the two guards were sleeping. Deciding to tuck in for a few hours and then a swift meal, he would have them out on the road by mid-day and travel for as long as it took to reach Tallen forest; he just prayed Draconis was alright.

Ron and Hermione were not far behind Lord Severus, they took a different route though, riding through the night, and resting in the brush on the side of the road. Hermione knew where he was thanks to Ron's story, he remembered one of there escape days and talking's of the future. They decided to travel by night so they would be harder to spot by a guard. This was actually Ron's idea, haven snuck out with the prince many times before.

Taking a quick breakfast at an inn in Silverdale called the silver spoon; they were served by a girl with long blond hair.

"Excuse me miss," asked Hermione "but have you by chance seen a boy with messy black hair and green eyes?"

"Hum, uh yes, he came here and caused quite a stir…protected a boy with blond hair," replied the girl.

"Thank you," replied Hermione with a smile and the girl returned it before hurrying away to serve another customer "he did come through here, you were right Ron."

Ron blushed lightly at his friends praise, she had accepted his proposal for marriage but Ron still had to ask her father, so they decided to still use the term friends…for now.

They both got a room at the inn, and fell into deep sleeps; they would be with their friend if all went to plan within the week.

Severus Snape angrily woke both guards, and after a quick meal, they rode off towards the forest. It would take two days to reach the forest from here, and the nearest town if they pressed on swiftly was Sendell and then Lodderville if they decided to stop in each town.

With horses as swift as they had Sendell was reached by nightfall, ignoring the guards whining, he pressed on hoping to be in Lodderville by tomorrow night.

Ron and Hermione rode through the night, and found themselves in a small town by mid-morning; exhausted they decided to rest at the inn before pressing on further.

Both search parties continued like that for a while, and by the forth morning they both entered the great forest in search for their princes.

Harry and Draco woke warm in each others arms, Harry stretched out lightly admiring Draco in the pale morning light, his skin seemed to glow as every beam struck his naked body.

Slipping out of their bed he tossed on a pair on pajama pants and went to let the cubs out like one would do with dogs.

"Harry what are you doing?" asked Draco's voice from behind him.

Harry turned smiling "just letting them out to do their business," his eyes wandered Draco's body, he was wearing an open robe of white silk and it draped almost regally over his lithe body.

"Care to join me in the bath?" asked Draco and was scooped up into his lover's arms, he squeaked happily as Harry placed him in the bath, Draco had already started to draw.

Turning off the taps, he slid into the tub and pulled Draco into his arms, where they washed themselves lovingly.

After a filling breakfast, Draco curled up in Harry's arms in the garden, the cubs with filled bellies, rolled over the lush green grass and chased small prey.

"I love you," said Harry out of the long comfortable silence.

"I love you too," replied Draco tipping his head up.

"No I mean I really do love you, I never felt this way about another person before, and I've given a lot of thought about us…I can't imagine my life without you," said Harry gazing lovingly down at the blond haired boy "which I why I want to ask you something."

"Anything," smiled Draco sitting up to kiss him gently.

"Will you marry me?" asked Harry holding out a ring he had grabbed when filling his treasury bag, it was a thick band, engraved with actual Elvin symbols, for commitment, trust, love, honesty, understanding, encouragement, companionship, compromise, luck, and fertility, and was inlaid with two diamonds on either side with a slightly larger emerald in the center that sparkled in the bright afternoon sun, "I don't have much to offer but love, which you will always have from me."

"Yes, yes I will marry you," Draco hugged him tightly, tears running silently and happily down his cheeks, as Harry slipped the beautiful white gold ring onto his finger.

"When we go to town in the spring, we'll find a priest and get married," promised Harry kissing away the large pearly tears falling from his fiancé's beautiful mercury eyes.

The day was spent in the garden, wrapped in each others loving embrace, neither left each others company for more then a few moments at a time, and for the first time since meeting Draco thought Harry was his dream, his very own guardian sent to take him away from the cruelties of royal life.

Sorry it's so short, I've been working full time and tonight is my only night off in the passed…almost two weeks. I'll write again soon Luvs you all.


	19. Chapter 19 Troubles

Severus was extremely angry; he and the other guards had been searching the forest for weeks and not a trace of anyone

Severus was extremely angry; he and the other guards had been searching the forest for weeks and not a trace of anyone.

"Maybe he changed his plans," said Vincent scratching his head.

"Like saying that to make us search, while he went the other way," finished Gregory.

Severus merely glared at the two men, but they did have a point Draconis wasn't a Malfoy for nothing; he was trained to think clever.

Kicking the horse into a run he began down the road to the lords lands, shivering as he got closer he decided to turn back. Draconis would never go there, he hated the man with a passion, and Voldemort wanted Draconis for the title of king, and as an added bonus his body to bear as many as heirs as it took to kill the young princess.

Sighing deeply he knew Voldemort didn't have the princess of the kingdom would have heard by now, "dragon where could you be?" looking to the sky he took in a breath of humid air. It was approaching mid-day now and he knew they had to rest, ordering the two guards to set camp he left himself armed with nothing but a dagger, sword and bow to hunt, venturing deep in the forest to fetch some food.

Draco yelled loudly as the two cubs that had grown far too quickly for the maternal boy, lept on him playfully and licked his face, "ok, ok, I'll give you the rest, stop," the two half grown wolves pulled back at Draco stern command and tilted their heads eagerly at the half eaten sandwich their 'mother' was holding high in the air.

"Here you go you greedy gluts," grumbled Draco tossing the sandwich to them and they gobbled it up swiftly, "I don't know how you both can be so hungry, I fed you half hour ago."

Groaning loudly Draco stood and ran back to the house, the wolves on his heels, he didn't make it and ended up depositing the other half of the sandwich behind some bushes, leaning against a tree away from the messy he had just created, he slid down it his head in his hands as he thought of what was wrong with him, another wave of nausea hit him and he threw up next to his sitting place.

Harry rushed over to Draco, lately he had been quite ill, and scooping Draco into his arms he asked him what was wrong.

"I'm dizzy love, my stomach won't stop spinning," explained Draco as dry gags shook his tiny frame, Harry worriedly picked him up and took him back to the house, making him lie down on their bed and drink a cup of tea "thank you."

"I'm really worried about you Angel, has this ever happened before?" asked Harry truly concerned for his fiancé.

Draco shook his head, "I can't recall doing any…Harry can you look in that drawer?"

"Sure," replied Harry obviously confused, but immediately knew what was wrong with his Angel when he saw the blue potion untouched in the drawer.

"Is it there?" asked Draco shaking with fear.

"Yes…" replied Harry thinking deeply, Draco was pregnant…his Angel was pregnant, he was going to be a daddy "I'm going to be a daddy," Harry was so happy and the gleam in his eye so great Draco felt as though he should hide his fears and be happy. He was with the man he loved more then anything he had ever known, and now engaged and to be having his baby in nine months.

Smiling brightly, as Harry picked him up into his strong, tanned arms and spun him around, Draco scolded him lightly, saying he was still feeling a bit woozy, but Harry still held him, smile never leaving as he told Draco over and over again how much he loved him and how happy he was to be starting a family.

"What do you think we should name him or her?" asked Harry still grinning happily.

"Huh? Sorry," replied Draco trying his hardest to be pleased with the news, but Harry had been with him every moment for the last few months and felt he knew Draco enough to see what he was feeling.

"What's wrong Angel, aren't you happy?" asked Harry concerned now, and fearful Draco never wanted this.

"No, no, don't get me wrong love, I am very happy but…" started Draco "but I thought I would be married before I…" Draco was so strongly overcome be tears he could no longer speak.

"Then we'll go as soon as were packed, if that's what you want," smiled Harry "we'll be husbands before we had planed, and then a family."

"I couldn't ask that of you," sighed Draco "this is your home, I don't want you to leave it," so many mixed emotions were going through his head, he had always known that he wanted to be married before children, but he was safe here. It was almost Prince Harold's seventeenth birthday and he knew his father would send everyone to search for him…it was just too dangerous.

"I'll be strong my love," assured Draco "we'll so in the fall just like we planned, after all I'm in no condition to travel that far. I love you, and I can wait, because in my heart were already bound in soul, body and love."

"I couldn't have said it better," grinned Harry, "this calls for celebration."

"And just what do you plan to do?" smiled Draco as Harry rose from the bed.

"Well for one thing your going to rest Angel, and I'm going hunting, I'll leave Lunte here just in case. Storm come on boy, were going hunting," Harry gave Draco a kiss before leaving, while Draco fell sleepily back against the pillows, thinking Harry's idea of a nap sounding quite pleasant indeed.

Harry and Storm ran skilfully through the trees, in search of certain bird. Wild pheasants lived in the forest and Harry knew just how much Draco loved them, and he was forever certain that he would do everything in his power to provide for his Angel and the unborn children they would one day have together.

Turning his attention back to his task he smirked when he saw Storm dart way, ready to herd the prey towards Harry so he could take it down.

Harry lowered himself to the brush, waiting for the pounce, he could hear Storms backs and growls, and then a rustling in the bushes, raising his sword he stopped seconds from his preys neck…it wasn't an animal in front of him it was a man… one he reconiginzed, and boy was he in trouble now.


	20. Chapter 20 The love of an Angel

"Harry

"Harry!" exclaimed Ron loudly "MIONE, I FOUND HIM. Why? Where."

"Hi Ron," grinned Harry "how you been?" yet inside his head he was cursing up a storm… "Um how did you find me?"

"I remembered what you once told me," replied Ron "the last day we escaped from the castle."

More rustling came from the bushes and Hermione lept at him, "don't you ever scare me like that again."

"I'm sorry you two, I just can't do it," sighed Harry "I will not go back, and nothing either of you say will change my mind. I'm rather…Storm stop that, come here."

The growling and circling wolf stopped and when to sit beside his alpha, Harry scratched behind his ears and sighed, "I'll get Angel to tell you about them when we get home."

"Whose Angel?" asked Hermione.

Harry grinned again, "my fiancé."

"Your what?" asked Ron not quite sure he had heard.

"The man I want to marry," replied Harry.

Ron smiled and gave him a friendly slap on the back "you waste no time mate," then moved his hand away when the wolf growled again.

"Storm," scolded Harry and the wolf looked up at him playfully.

"So what are you doing out here? Where's Angel?" asked Hermione half expecting a guy to come out of the bushes.

"He's at home, not feeling well, I'm out hunting with Storm," replied Harry not sure if he should tell them about the baby just yet.

"Oh I'm sorry," said Hermione sympathetically, "is there anything we can do to help?"

Harry nodded "I can think of a few things, for one you can stay with us. I don't want you going back to the town and telling everyone where I'm hiding."  
"Harry we would never," started Ron and Harry held up his hand, "sorry my prince."

"And second it will be Harry from this point out, and you both know me from the village hunter up in the Gryffindor realm," said Harry.

"You mean he doesn't know?" Hermione looked rather shocked by this piece of news, and then looked quite displeased when Harry nodded.

"We have a very, very good thing going right now," replied Harry "and I don't want to frighten him off with royal titles, and the fact that I'm quite sure my kingdom will kill him if they ever found out about our love. You know my father."

They both nodded "is there a third thing?" asked Ron and Harry nodded.

"Thirdly, be kind to him, I love him very much…never mention anything suspicious, he's a lord's son in the Malfoy kingdom and he's very clever," finished Harry "now who wants to help me catch a pheasant?"

"I think I'll just rest here a bit," smiled Hermione sitting against a tree.

"All right Mione," Ron smiled back at her and then lent over and gave her a kiss, "we'll be back as soon as we catch supper."

Harry, Ron, and Storm hurried off into the forest and had to let a few deer's, a squirrel and a bear go, in their search for the pheasant but eventually one was caught and Harry had to get the bird quickly away from the wolf before he gobbled his loves treat, instead he decided to spear the last deer that Storm led to them and let the wolf eat his fill, magically levitating some of the better parts for Lunte to eat.

"They found Hermione dead asleep and Ron picked her up gently, following Harry back to his and Draco's cottage house.

Draco had already been up for two hours, pacing worriedly. He hated it when Harry disappeared for hours at a time, and had already sent Lunte outside so she could keep watch.

She had lied at the gate for almost an hour now, knowing her job was to wait for her alpha, the lupa was worried and she wanted to comfort him. But he assured her that she was doing well and he merely wished to know when he was coming back.

She smelled him long before he returned and howled a greeting, although Harry couldn't understand, but her lupa could understand her when their eyes were met.

She heard Draco come to the door and sit on a stump in the garden, "Lunte, here girl."

Racing over she snuggled into his arms, as Draco placed happy kisses on top of her head, Draco smiled and slipped her a piece of leftover bacon.

Together they waited, watching the bushes part, Harry walked in, and Draco's face lit up. But when the other two came in following him, his mood darkened, causing the hackles on Lunte to stand on end and she growled, moving in front of her with child lupa to protect him from these two humans he didn't seem to like.

Draco put a hand on Lunte to keep her from lunging; he wanted to make sure they were friend or foe before he released the wolves. Lunte came out of her lunging position and sat growling lightly against her lupa's hand.

Storm came running over and nuzzled his sister before going to sit on Draco's side, Draco made eye contact with him and found out that these were friends of their Alpha's and he had received several scolding's for growling at them.

"Lunte," Draco said softly, and whispered that they were friends, assuring them both that they could relax unless they did something to hurt their Alphas "go on girl, eat your fill."

Lunte trotted over to Harry who smiled at the seemingly very calm and tame wolf, and set down the pile of meat he had been levitating for her.

"Draco, I'm sure you're probably wondering," smiled Harry sheepishly. Draco crossed his arms over his chest not saying a word but the look he gave explained it all. Harry chuckled nervously "these are two friends of mine from my home town, they were worried when I didn't come visit them this summer and came looking for me. Angel please talk to me."

"Can I have a private word?" asked Draco and Harry turned to look at Ron and Hermione.

"Sure," said Hermione as she and Ron took a walk around the house.

"Can you trust them?" asked Draco quite pointedly and Harry nodded.

"I would trust them with my life," assured Harry and this time Draco nodded,

"Who are they?" asked Draco quietly wanting to know everything about them.

"My two best friends, Ronald Weasley, he lives at the Potter castle because his mother is the royal cook, but he frequently stays with me, he's a hunting partner. And she is Lady Hermione Granger of the Granger lordships. It's just a small bit of land that her parents own, sort of like you."

Draco almost opened his mouth to protest when he remembered his act, and just nodded instead, "will anyone be looking for them?"

"No not that I know of," replied Harry honestly "their families are too small, especially this time of year to be searching. And Ron frequently goes missing."

"It's not Ron…it's the lady I'm concerned about," replied Draco "aren't ladies of the Potter kingdom held in high regards?"

"Well yes," finished Harry "but she's a bought title, um…ok they might be looking but no one can find us here, were perfectly safe."

Draco wanted to scream at him, 'no one can find us, Feh they did,' the thought bitterly 'it's only a matter of time till I'm found, the baby and Harry killed and I'm dragged back to the kingdom kicking a screaming.'

The thought nearly brought tears to the emotional boy as he rose silently not speaking a word to Harry as he called to his wolves and entered the house.

Harry felt terrible, he had upset Draco so much, and now he knew what his silent moments were about. He thought that enough people were looking for him already, and now the situation was more dangerous with Hermione having the title of lady, and he was right, by bringing them here he had just upped the stakes of being found.

It was his worst nightmare, loosing Draco and now that a child was on its way, it would just kill him more if he ever lost them both, but by keeping a better watch on their 'lands' he silently promised himself that he would protect his Angel, his children and his friends at all costs…they were all he had left, already had he forsaken his kingdom for the love of an Angel.

Draco wandered into the master bedroom, Lunte and Storm on his heels. Sighing he locked the door and pushed the desk in front of it for a good measure, before lying on the bed, the two wolves on either side acting as furry pillows as they rested their heads carefully on his stomach.

Awaking to knocking he saw it was dark, wondering how long he had been asleep he called to the knocker "yes?"

"Co, open the door," said Harry lightly, his voice was laced with sadness, and Draco not wanting to be alone in the dark room any longer pushed the desk away and opened the door. Three people were looking at him and Draco contemplated on angrily slamming the door in all their faces, but held his temper, his face still sour looking though.

"Can I help you?" Draco asked a little too snotty.

Harry looked startled for a second before his face settled to understanding "Co, I know your mad at me but please hear me…us out?"

"I don't have much of a choice," replied Draco with a defeated sigh, "come on the hall way is no place for this kind of talk, let's go to the kitchen."

"I'll make tea," offered Hermione kindly, and Draco didn't even look up at her, feeling shy all of a sudden.

While Hermione fixed tea, the men made themselves comfortable, Draco kept his eyes to the table, his stature reverting back to his 'princess' mode, and he acted shy and silent.

"Here we go," smiled Hermione setting down a pot of tea and pouring the cups, fixing hers, Ron's and Harry's exactly the way they like it "how do you take it?"

"Three sugars, and a dash of cream," responded Draco lightly, Hermione made his cup and sat sipping her's.

The table was silent for a few minutes, and yet Draco sat still waiting for someone to speak, when Harry slid one hand over to Draco, causing suddenly shy silvery eyes to look up him.

"Angel I understand what your feeling," said Harry comfortingly "but I assure you nothing's going to happen. Ron is a hunter like me, that's how he and Hermione found us, Angel we'll set up perimeter charms, we'll know if anyone is about for a hundred miles around. Ron and I will start first thing in the morning, I just want you to be safe, and I love you too much to let anything happen."

"I know you love me, but my father just might send out hunters in desperation to find me, they could already be scouring the forest," Draco hid his fear behind a soft unwavering voice "I too can not bear the thought of loosing you…and," he looked at Harry who nodded.

"We'll be more careful then we've ever been, I promise you on my honour, Ron and I will return, unharmed and with the strongest magical alertness charms any of us know," Harry kissed Draco's lips, massaging the fear and desperation out of his pregnant lover, and filling him with hope of a bright and happy future.

Draco grinned up at him "mark my words Harry Evans if you don't return like promised, I'll sick the wolves on you."

Harry laughed "it's good to see you back to your old self again, that silent scared type doesn't suit you at all Angel."

Draco gave a faint blush, which deepen when he remembered his audience, Hermione laughed happily while Ron smiled "you two seem like a perfect match, I'm glad Harry found you."

"I'm glad he found me too," smiled Draco hugging Harry.

"More like rescued you," smirked Harry pulling the adorable blond onto his lap and kissing him soundly.

"Rescued?" questioned Ron, while Harry nodded and Draco blushed.

"I was sitting in a pub," replied Draco "and apparently a man thought I was a… yes and he started advances, I tried to throw him off when Harry quite literally did so."

"Well you are pretty cute," giggled Hermione, placing her hand over Ron's in a reassuring manner.

"I believe I shall take that as a compliment," replied Draco with a playful smirk.

The two wolves caught his tone and sat on either side of him, wagging their tails happily, Draco turned to look at Harry who nodded, as the four of them headed out to the garden, the wolves playing a game of tag with each other, as Draco tended to some of the plants that bloom in darkness. Picking some for later potions, mainly ones that would help with his new morning illness, Hermione tried to help but Draco shooed her off saying that this was his task and didn't know her enough to trust her with his precious potion herbs.

Hermione just nodded, looking like she'd been slapped in the face, and Draco chose to ignore her. She at the moment was no friend of his, and the only reason she wasn't hexed to ashes was because she was Harry's friend. Time could only make a friendship that was a Malfoy's way of thinking.

Harry was displeased with Draco's actions, but tried to place himself in his shoes he would feel angry if his friends intruded on them. But Draco was unusually hostile and refused everything they had offered, excluding the tea.

As they tucked themselves into bed that night, Harry pulled Draco close "you know you don't have to be cruel Angel."

Draco's eyes met him almost defiantly "I don't know them, just give me some time. I'm sure I'll warm up," them with a bold smile "I don't trust easily, and it took how long for you, with your constant wooing and whispers…"

Harry's faced burned, glad darkness hid him "I get it, I guess all I can ask is that you try."

"That I can promise you," Draco kissed him gently before snuffing out the candle and they both fell asleep to the sound of the forest.


	21. Chapter 21 Till Time Exists No More

Draco awoke with Harry and followed him outside, his friend Ron was already waiting

Draco awoke with Harry and followed him outside, his friend Ron was already waiting. Kissing his cheek he promised he would return soon, Draco just nodded silently as he watched the two men and two wolves leave their hidden home.

Knowing he could not get back to sleep and began his chore's heading to the barn to milk the cows, and feed all the animals, he wasn't prepared for Hermione as she scattered feed to the happily clucking chickens.

"Good morning," she greeted with bright eyes.

Draco gave a curt nod before remembering his promise "morning, I trust you slept well?"

"Yes, and yourself?" asked Hermione with a smile.

"Quite well, how long have you been up?" asked Draco watching Hermione dump water into the trough, having already drawn the water from the well.

"Not long," replied Hermione turning her chocolaty brown eyes up at the still dawning sky, "I thought I'd help you out with chores."

"Thank you, Harry's not one to stick to mundane tasks, I've been eager for some help," he admitted pleasantly.

Hermione nodded "too much of a wild spirit in him to sit at home and farm, there's got to be some wild abandon in what he does."

Draco agreed whole heartedly as he took the empty buckets so he could water the other animals. Hermione took the feeding buckets and fed them, before moving on to milking the cows, while Draco bathed the horses, near enough to converse with her.

"If you don't mind my boldness," said Draco lightly "but you don't seem much a lady, I believe they wouldn't be caught dead doing 'peasant work," he used the term lightly thinking the same about himself…the only Malfoy heir and princess to boot.

"I used to work in the Potter castle," admitted Hermione "the prince bought my title personally, we…we got along quite well, sometimes I felt myself like a private advisor or something…got him out of some sticky situations covering for him."

"Please, tell me more," asked Draco trying to hide his eagerness.

"A lot of it had to do with court work," replied Hermione truthfully "he never listened, and I was always in the room to serve tea, wine or what ever beverage or treat they wanted. I always gave him pointers on what to say, helped him out with signing documents, you know how brutal a political system can be?"

Draco nodded, "he sounds rather… irresponsible."

Hermione shrugged, "he has his moments, politics bore him, he'd much rather be out among the people personally helping them."

"I can understand that," replied Draco and the second those words were uttered he wished he could take them back.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sure Harry told you I'm a high lord's son," asked Draco and Hermione nodded "we'll I'm always jealous of the other boys my age, my father won't let me do anything that might injure me for later in life purposes…"

"I'm not following," admitted Hermione.

"To put it bluntly I would rather have been born a woman then endure a male body that bears," Draco felt ashamed and turned his head away from Hermione to focus on the task of washing Harry's black stallion.

"You're a breeder?" asked Hermione surprised and Draco nodded.

"Try not to think much of it, I believe I still have the mind of a man," laughed Draco.

"And you look the part as well," agreed Hermione and both of them talked, the chores getting finished faster that day then Draco's best time and he agreed that having Hermione around wasn't so bad, she was very kind and a good listener, 'perhaps,' thought Draco 'we could be good friends.'

Ron and Harry raced through the tree's carefully counting their steps and once several miles away they began a wide circle, charming the trees, the rocks and any other landmarks they could see. Harry took this job seriously his new family on his mind and he knew he would do anything to keep them safe. Ron on the other hand wanted to keep his prince happy and the love of his own life safe, after all she came to him in the dead of the night telling him Harry went missing and that her parents had no idea she left as well. They were all being hunted, and if they weren't careful the kingdoms best trackers could, and just might find them…it was a chance no one could risk.

"So what's Draco like?" asked Ron his wand pointed at a rock.

"Amazing, I've never met another man like him," replied Harry "he's actually gentle, not at all brash. When we first met he didn't even know how to do dishes, or cook, or fight…he's really sheltered, but so willing to learn."

"Your right mate, he's one of a kind," replied Ron finding it strange himself that he didn't even know how to fight or cook, "can he sew?"

Harry nodded, "he joked about it being the only weapon he could wield… if he was ever challenged to needlepoint."

Ron laughed as they both pointed to a willow tree and charmed it, "I guess only Mione could do that…I can't sew to save my life, you know mate it is strange he never learned to clean or cook… he must be a pretty high standing royal to not have to do chores. But never learning to fight, he's a male right?"

Harry nodded "yah he is, but he's different…delicate."

"Delicate?" asked Ron turning to his prince in confusion.

"A breeder," finished Harry and Ron nodded in understanding.

"That explains a lot," exclaimed Ron, "I have heard rumours of breeders being treated like glass dolls, but I just though they were rumours."

"Nope," replied Harry "it's true, I have been helping him train, and thanks to several books we got in the market we now know how to cook and stuff."

The two men worked long into the day, circling three times over and charming again, their border now secure they headed home just as the sun began to paint the sky the colors of a tapestry.

Draco back at the cottage paced nervously, Hermione watching him her uneasiness growing, "can't you stop that? Your making me worry, you don't need too those boys, well they are quite good at what they do."

Draco glared at her as he left the house, the sky was well lit, and the moon nearly full and the stars sparkled brightly. But the scenery wasn't what interested the blond the most, it was the shrubbery, their gateway to there hidden cottage world. He grew quite fearful that he would never see Harry again and have to raise their child by himself; nearly hyperventilating he neglected to notice Hermione who came out with a blanket to wrap around his shoulders. Panicking badly the next thing he remembered were the sound of a frantic woman's voice and a set of strong arms picking him up.

It was that set of arms he woke up to that morning, turning over he nearly cried in relief, he slept restlessly in his loves arms, Harry was back and sound asleep his arms wrapped around him middle, hands placed gently on his stomach.

Harry awoke to the eyes, "are you alright? You gave Mione quite the scare, she was crying saying you just passed out? The baby is it alright?"

Draco nodded "as far as I know love, I just worry about you too much."

Harry pulled him closer, "I thought the worse when I saw tears, and I thought I lost…" Harry refused to finish and Draco reassured him that he was alright, just worrying to much, then growled out loud and cursed the hormones.

"Excuse me," Draco pulled out of Harry's embrace and ran to the bathroom, which was thankful unoccupied and promptly threw up. Harry rushed in after him, rubbing his back in soothing motions while he pressed the morning sickness potion into his Angels hands "I'm sorry," sobbed Draco hugging Harry "I shouldn't do things like that, I'll hurt myself and the baby, I'm sorry."

"Shhh love, you're worrying even now," reminded Harry as he kissed his cheeks, "are you feeling better?" Draco nodded "well then let's go get breakfast."

"Ok," smiled Draco "but promise me again that you'll never leave me?"

"I promise with every ounce of my being, soul and heart, I love you Draco Black and I always and forever will," swore Harry and was swept up into a passionate kiss, picking his pregnant fiancé up he carrying him to the table and served him eggs, toast, smoked deer pieces cut thin like bacon, and tea.

"I love you forever, as far as the furthest star and back again till time exists no more," whispered Draco looking at his soon to be husband and father to their child, he really was everything he could have wished for and more, and little did he know Harry was thinking the exact same thing about him.


	22. Chapter 22 Mood Swings and Ron

Hermione was thinking again, sitting in the garden while the boys taught Draco the game of cards, she escaped saying she wanted fresh air. Draco seemed suspicious to her, suddenly everything she had been thinking came crashing down…Draco _Black! _ Narcissa Black nee Malfoy, Draconis, blond haired silver eyed, breeder…Not only had once prince escaped the relationship but both had. It was just a theory right now but if seemed to fit… the hands, the manners, the inability to fight or do anything for himself, but he could be telling the truth. The Malfoy kingdom was the only kingdom known for producing breeders unless married through the line…she just had to get solid proof before she went off pointing fingers.

She had some ideas on how he might react, she would casually bring up his passed and see if the story changed at all, Hermione wasn't called the smart one for nothing, she would get to the bottom of this, but if it were true and the to-be married lovers were the royals each other was intended for she promised herself a long and hardy laugh.

The days passed and the warm summer grew into a cool fall, the leaves were bright reds, oranges, yellows and deep browns and the air was filled with a strong woodland smell. The two wolves had grown quite a bit in the long months and were now fully grown and hunting along side the two older boys.

Hermione had been the first aside from Harry to notice Draco's signs and together they talked long into the night on names for the baby. A lengthy list had been made and presented to Harry although they were still in debate over them.

Ron in this hushed excitement found out by spying on Draco and Hermione's conversation and then loudly proceeded to congratulate the soon to be new parents at supper, quickly becoming victim to one of Draco's mood swings and the dodging of a fork.

Draco was four months along with the baby and it seemed the birth would take place in late march or early April. Harry and Ron worked their days hunting with the wolves to stalk up provisions for the upcoming winter. While Hermione and Draco worked in the gardens and stayed mostly on the farm, all the while Draco grew restless, he knew he needed to take it easy, to relax but he was still yearning for adventure and once again confined to the home for fear of miscarriage.

"It doesn't seem fair," Draco spoke suddenly while he and Hermione were pulling up carrots to store away for winter.

Hermione looked up confused for a moment, then realization dawned "you want to be out with the boys?"

Draco nodded "it would have been far easier to be a woman…."

"Ha," laughed Hermione sarcastically "its never easy for us, were expected to be the perfect wives, most men these days would prefer no brain in a woman's head, just…just."

"Obedient, loving, delicate, oh believe me Mione I know a lot better then you assume," argued Draco "women _and _breeders are meant to keep home, and stay there, were expected to look after and raise the children while the fathers are off HUNTING," Draco voice grew louder with every word, he was angry and Hermione knew better then to push with his delicate state.

"And don't you even think it," growled Draco "everyone's been walking on egg shells around me ever since they found out….I'M NOT FUCKING DELICATE," angrily he stormed back into the house and locked himself in his and Harry's room, no matter how happy he was about the baby he couldn't help but resent it. Everything had been going wondrous, he was training, learning to be a man and the part of that should have belonged to a woman took that all away. Harry had even forbidden him to ride Syfron anymore, more worrying about miscarriage.

He loved Harry though and he loved the baby but he was scared, he wasn't ready to become a mother, not now, not when there is so much more to do.

Fall swiftly grew colder with the passing month. Draco grew larger and became depressed. Outside everything was dying and as every moment passed he believed his internal fire, the passion for adventure and fun was extinguishing.

More then once had he considered leaving. Nothing but the weather and himself changed, Harry was still as vibrant as ever with his hunting buddy by his side, and Hermione seemed truly content enough to curl up in a chair by the fire and reread her favourite novels again and again.

It was surprisingly Ron who noticed his signs; Draco brushed it off at the many siblings he possessed and being able to read ones body language better.

"Still not feeling the best?" asked Ron sitting beside Draco at the parlours horse-shoe shaped window seat.

Wearily Draco pulled his eyes away from the same plentiful farm, "Pardon?"

"You've been moping about for days… well actually weeks. Ever since you started showing," replied Ron lightly "what's wrong?"

"You could never understand. I've never met another soul that could," Draco spoke lightly turning his head away from the red haired boy.

"Try me," challenged Ron with a smile.

"Could you ever imagine being who you are, an adventurer, a hunter by love of the sports and the freedom it comes with; that is my soul. But I will always be different from other boys and men because I can bear children and therefore my spirit has always been controlled. A woman is taught by birth that they are mothers, sisters, meant to be delicate, beautiful, and smart. It is well known that they cannot participate in mans sport, at leased not until a king gets into power that can see just how strong they are. But I'm getting off track, I like these women am trapped to a life where I could be like any other boy but I can't because of this." Draco angrily pointed at his slightly rounded belly, tears of anger and sorrow glittered near the corners of his metallic eyes.

Ron sympathized with him, he would never understand what he was going through but he would try and help. Pulling the tearing blond into a hug he soothed him with whispers like his mum had done with him.

"Were all here for you Draco, Harry especially. You know he swore to me that he would always be there for you," replied Ron.

"Thank you," replied Draco leaning back up.

"For what?" questioned Ron.

"For being here, being a friend. I would be so lonely without you and Mione. Harry would be away so often to hunt," Draco smiled brightly; his contagious smile brought a grin and light blush to Ron's face.

Draco brightened up that day as he playfully teased Ron about him turning the color of an apple.

"Come on Draco lets make a treat I won't tell anyone," smiled Ron and together the new friends snuck into the kitchen and made apple tarts. Draco was surprised that Ron was a better cook then he was.

"I thought I was meant to keep house," joked Draco his mood greatly improved.

"Well what mum always told me, if a man can't help out around the house what use is he?" they both laughed.

"Ron," Draco asked as they were watching the tarts bake, "do you love Hermione?"

"More then anything," replied Ron "why?"

"Do you have a ring?" questioned Draco and Ron shook his head.

"I'm working up for it," he admitted.

"Wait here," smiled Draco as he headed towards his trunk and dug around his treasure bag, pulling out a sapphire ring, it wasn't too big but certainly out of Ron's price range even if he worked nonstop for twenty years as a hunter. "Now I want you to except this no matter what, don't say no just say thank you," Draco handed the ring to Ron whose eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"I can't take…" he stopped at Draco's look "thank you, I'll find someway to pay you back."

"Just look after Harry for me and be a good husband to Hermione," replied Draco feeling unusually light and happy at his good deed. "I think the tarts are ready now."


	23. Chapter 23 EVANS!

Ron proposed to Hermione a few nights later, he had set up a picnic dinner and asked her after they finished there meal. Hermione accepted happily. The ring Ron presented her with made her observations one step closer to Draco's true identity.

She decided to hint to Harry in the morning, but for now she was going to enjoy her night with a man she loved.

After Draco's depressed mood swings, Harry had taken more time to be with him, Ron having told him what was bothering his beloved. The couple were out in the barn tending to the horses when Harry spoke.

"So how far along now?" he asked unable to keep the smile off his face.

"Four months and one week," replied Draco brushing Syfron's coat "why?"

"I just wanted to know so we can start getting the babies room ready," replied Harry.

"Would you help me?" beamed Draco walking into his lovers arms.

"Dragon, there's something I've been meaning to ask you, I know we just assumed but I really never did get around to asking…" started Harry.

"Love your babbling," smiled Draco "what's this about."

Harry pulled gently away and sank to one knee, "Draco, my love my angel, be my husband?" he revealed a dragons diamond ring, with a single ruby.

"Yes, yes I will," smiled Draco as Harry rose and he lept. The embrace should have lasted forever, but Harry pulled away to place the ring on his beloveds finger.

"I love you, and after our child is born we'll go to town an make our love official," grinned Harry.

"I love you too, and would like nothing more then to spend forever with you," blushed Draco tears running down his face.

"Your crying love," stated Harry concerned.

"These are happy tears love," replied Draco holding him tight "You've made me so happy."

Meanwhile at the Castle Malfoy

More days passed as did the two boy's birthdays, and Lucius returned to see if Morcens had held up his part of the deal, but then again he knew of no one that could resist one sapphire, let alone three.

Truly enough the second Morcens saw him everyone left the large room but two guards and fourteen boys, all virgin, all sixteen with white blond hair.

"See, see I have's brought you all the sixteen year old, yellow haired virgins from around the kingdom," said the man excitedly.

Lucius nodded curtly as he began to examine each boy, silently hoping Draconis would be among them.

He disregarded the ones with to dark of hair, and eyes the wrong color, and it left him to three boys, magically testing them, they were virgin. One looked a year or two younger but he had the right height, eyes, and hair. His hands were rough but they would be treated.

"Him," said Lucius passing over the sapphires, the boys eyes widened in fear as Lucius led him away, tucking an invisibility cloak around him, and rode back to the castle.

He had found his look alike and soon Draconis would make his appearance, now to deal with the pesky nursemaids. They needed to be silenced, whether for good or by spell.

The boy was scrubbed rather viciously, and his body lathered with vanilla smelling cream, his hands were soaked for three hours in a vile smelling potion that left them softer then silk, and then once again his dry skin was lathered in the cream. He was dressed in a white tunic and breeches.

Lucius himself overlooked his training, he had only a few short weeks to prepare a peasant boy for the role of a princess, his dinning greatly improved, and his reading and writing were improving. He could sign papers exactly in the princess' own hand, and spoke softly.

The needle point was atrocious and Lucius ordered the nursemaids to make it look like he could do it well, and three songs on the piano were taught to him, as all great ladies and breeders must have a song to play or sing.

The boy himself was adjusting well, and Lucius was pleased for it, but how could a peasant boy not when suddenly he found himself waited on hand and foot, and all he had to do was say his name was Princess Draconis and wear the veil.

Two weeks into his training, and step by step he was told what to say. He descended the stairs in the white silk slippers, veil, crown and all and entered the dining hall for breakfast. Ten steps away from the table he curtsied low to the Potter and Malfoy royals.

"Pardon my absences dear King, Queen and Prince of the kingdom Potter," replied the imposter finally moving his eyes up, and Lucius gave a nod of permission for the boy to join.

"Dear princess," smiled Queen Lilly, "I trust you are feeling much better?"

"Yes your majesty," replied the boy his voice honey silk sweet, I couldn't help but draw reactions from the Prince's two godfathers.

Lucius inwardly smirked, he taught the boy well, I was exactly how his own son sounded, but magic can to wonderfully terrible things.

"What was wrong?" asked King James.

The princess flashed magical silver eyes upon him, "I was ill, your highness with a terrible sickness, I'm just pleased it didn't claim my life and my people were unharmed…" he put his hand to his forehead for just a second.

"That's enough," smiled Narcissa softly, "the princess grows weary already, why don't we tuck in to the glorious breakfast."

"So our son's birthdays have passed," stated Lucius "and I do not see your prince, is he even coming?"

"Harry will be here;" replied James curtly "there is just a few problems on the front."

"Then send out the royal battalion to crush the squabble, and send for your prince," smirked Lucius "once the marriage it complete I will send troops to your aid… but with no prince and it being passed our son's seventeenths. King James you test my patience, I wish for your son's arrival within the month or I will call war, good day."

The Malfoy royals stood and left the hall leaving a fuming King, a scared queen and two fearful advisors behind.

Back in the forest

A little while later Draco was now five months pregnant, his little frame was showing it now and the world outside was covered with a thin layer of white snow, it melted off by noon but it showed promise that is would soon be here to stay.

The wolves loved it though, and the second the door was open they bounded out into the frosty air sniffing feverously at the white powder, even eating some of it.

Draco laughed as he called them in just after they finished breakfast, both dripping wet wolves tucked into their large bowl of meat and curled up by the fireside to warm-up.

Everyone thought the wolves had the right idea on the frosty day, but something in the wards poked Harry and Ron's interest. Someone was nearing.

Within a matter of moments Harry and Ron were racing off to the horses, they called their goodbye back and headed through the bush that magically parted for them.

Draco paced fearfully only sitting when his legs started to hurt. Hermione feared as well but currently she was watching Draco, if anyone should have their safety to fear for it was this boy. He was so tiny, and already at only five month the baby looked large in a few more weeks he could be bed ridden. It made Hermione wonder if it was more than one babe growing inside him.

Draco spun the ring around and around his finger, watching the dragon diamond band…'wait.' He thought how can a simple hunter afford a dragon diamond… not even a lord had enough funds; dragon diamond was a thing of royals. 'Harry Evans… Evans… Evans… LILLY EVANS, Harry was his prince!'


	24. Chapter 24 Meant for Draconis

Draco stood suddenly, grabbing a cloak he walked out into the cold, the wolves curiously on his heels. His mind was spinning, "Harry Evans, he had lied as he had, taking his mothers maiden name… did Harry know? Did he know he was truly a Malfoy? He couldn't have, he would have said something, and the Harry he knew was brash and full of courage.

His feet led him to the stables; it would be the first place he would go upon returning. The disturbance must have been large and more then one moving in a team otherwise he would have stayed.

And why dragon's diamond? Why did he give him…? Draco's thoughts stopped as he examined it closely, tears threatening to leak, this ring was meant to be the Princess's it was his engagement ring, meant for Draconis and given to Draco…

Ron and Harry rode swiftly, up a rocky path that overlooked the disturbed area. Tying the horse's ways back then crept silently up the cliff side.

Two royal guards both bearing the crest of Malfoy were riding into the forest. One was extremely bulk and the other, the one that looked to be in charge had hair as deeply ink as his, and robes to match. Harry placed a finger to his lips and motioned for Ron to fall back.

They crept back to the horses only to find another bulk man standing near them.

"Damn," Harry cursed as a horn sounded. The bulk man was calling his companions.

Leaping out of the bushes, sword drawn Harry quickly knocked the other man out with Ron's help, and they rode as fast as the horse could carry them… little did they know they were seen.

Pushing the horses through the brisk air, they detoured around the forest for hours hoping to loose them. And finally after the sun had been set for a few hours they returned.

Hermione was worried; Draco went into the barn hours ago. Slipping a warm cloak around her shoulders she walked over. The barn was warm, filled with sweet smelling hay.

"Draco," she called out to the near emptiness of the barn.

"G-go away," sniffled Draco from the hay loft above.

"Draco sweetie, what's wrong?" asked Hermione climbing the stairs to see Draco curled into the hay, a wolf on either side of their Lupa.

"Everything and nothing," came Draco's confusingly simple reply.

"What do you mean?" questioned Hermione sitting on a bale of hay.

Draco glared but it had no affect, being puffy eyed "I'm pregnant, not married, I love Harry and I'm scared," replied Draco "I don't know what to do…" all the while thinking 'or what to say to him… I can't just come out and say by the way I'm your princess.'

"You love Harry right?" asked Hermione and Draco nodded "and you love your baby?" once again a nod. "And Ron and I will do everything to help you raise him or her. And Lunte and Storm, they'll never leave their mother. We love you Draco, regardless of anything."

"How can you say that? You don't even know me," snapped Draco.

"I know what I've seen of you," smiled Hermione writing off the snap as another mood swing.

"But you don't know anything about my passed," replied Draco dejectedly.

"Then tell me some stories," replied Hermione, "were in the barn, and the boys won't be back till supper. We've all the time in the world."

Draco looked up at her, he was happy to have a friend like her, "but I don't know what to talk about?"

"Something happy about your childhood," replied Hermione.

"Alright, I was about six and my father took me down to the paddock, where the horses were. He told me to pick out a young horse, even though it was white, like everything else I owned she was fast and beautiful… I always love riding her…"

The stories just poured out of Draco like water from a spout, he was carful to discredit things that made him seem too royal, and Hermione traded some experiences of her own. It felt nice to talk and to have someone listen, and Hermione was wonderful for it.

Long after dark Hermione tried to coax Draco inside the cottage saying he would be more comfortable there but Draco refused to move. He needed to talk to Harry about the ring, and something else was nagging him, someone was out there looking for him. There was just no way in the sixth depths of hell his father wouldn't send his guards.

Praying it wasn't Severus, the best tracker in the kingdom; he could hunt shadows and catch them. There was nothing that man couldn't do if he truly wanted too…

Meanwhile in Malfoy castle

The kings had just gotten out of conference, and it had been decided that war would be with held until mid spring or summer. James was tied up on his fronts to the northern borders. That part was true at leased, but Lucius' troops were also held at the South. The advisors had done just that and advised their kings to hold off on the campaigning till the troops could have time to train serfs and return home from the fronts.

With war now held off until June, perhaps July. It gave James more hope that his son would be found. It was suspicious that the young princess popped up out of thin air, but they had their half of the contract where as the prince was still missing.

A day later carriages were packed, the Potter royals were to return to prepare for war and if Godric's luck was upon them they would have their prince back and save many lives. But for now thoughts were turned to destruction.

Lilly sat in the carriage, she hadn't seen Severus for well over a month, something wasn't right and it started with the princess.

Her husband would just agree and blame it on the scheming Malfoy's, but Lilly planned to look into it behind his back. Where was Severus? And why was the princess unseen and unheard for so long?

Lucius and Narcissa watched them go. The king paced back and forth as his queen watched on, the sly smirk clearly evident on her beautifully pale features.

"So hasty with orders for war Lucius," she chided softly "I'm glad you saw reason beloved husband."

Lucius nodded "I'm just glad that brothel idiot came though, he does look much like Draconis doesn't he?"

"Yes," replied Narcissa sadly "I fear for him Lucius, what if he's out there cold and hungry?"

"Then he should find a guard and be brought back home," replied Lucius coldly "he has his sapphire dragons pendant. They'll surely believe that."

"I know dear, but I can not help but wonder what was going through his head when he left," Narcissa was close to tears again, "and Severus has still not found him."

"Hush my beloved, Severus will find him," replied Lucius "and now that they." He pointed towards the window "are gone, we'll thicken the guards."

"And what will we tell them?" asked Narcissa.

"That there is an imposter about, and I want him to be brought before me unharmed for proper punishment," replied Lucius "and I'll stress the unharmed," he laughed coldly thinking of different threats he could use on his men. Not that they would ever deceive him.

A midnight black carriage raced through the night, the horses were tireless racing as though the hounds of hell were snapping at their legs, and a grey haired spiny man drove it. His black cloak tied tightly around him, his face mousey and determined. His master was a vengeful man and ordered his carriage as soon as word reached the eaves of his allotted land.

This man was a fearful sight, all powerful and cruel, the men and woman on his vast amount of land were among the best trained, hardened warriors with no mercy in their hearts and loyalty to only two men, the king himself and the high Lord Voldemort.

The lord knew the king was declaring war on the Potter royals for breaking the treaty, and he came to offer his support. But like everything else this man offered to the kingdom and its king, it came at a price and this time the price was the princess.

The forest

Severus and his two men followed the tracks long into the night, he knew the fatigue they were feeling and decided to rest near a hedge the men must have ridden through in an attempt to confuse them.

"Sir the tracks end here," replied Vince indicating the bare hoof-less ground.

Severus cuffed him, "don't you realize I knew that! They must be wizards."

The two men nodded wearily as they crawled into their tents, intent on getting a few hours sleep. Only Severus stayed awake, not only was it his turn to take watch but something told him he was close. He would find his Princess and dearly loved godson soon.

Harry and Ron raced through the hedge, towards the barn. Harry prayed the lightly falling snow would cover their tracks before dawn. Only a fool would track in an unfamiliar forest at night. Hermione was there to greet them, and both men took note of the look of worry on her graceful features.

"Mione, where's Draco?" asked Harry and Hermione pointed towards the barn.

"He refuses to come out, but he's okay, Storm and Lunte are with him," replied Hermione as Harry took the reins of both horses and walked up to the barn, curious to what his beloved was thinking about now.


	25. Chapter 25 Midnight Black

Draco knew Harry was coming, as Storm and Lunte's ears lifted and noses twitched for a second before their heads were placed back down. Leaning over the edge of the hay loft he silently watched Harry put the horses away.

"Draco?" he called into the lantern lit barn "Co?"

"I'm up here," I replied and couldn't help but smile at the loving look he was giving me.

"What's wrong this time?" he chuckled as he pulled me into his arms.

I looked down a lump in my throat had formed, "the ring, who was it meant for?" I hated myself for beating around the bush like this but my fear embraced me so tightly I couldn't bear to blurt the truth.

"What do you mean co?" asked Harry confused for a moment.

"Dragon diamond, its very rare, something of royals," commented Draco turning the band around and around again.

"It's been in the family for generations," replied Harry.

"I don't mean to hurt you by saying this but were poor; we could sell this and live comfortably for years and years… I love you Harry but I want to know why?" replied Draco it hurt so badly for him to suggest selling his engagement ring and the look on Harry's face turned from kind to a bit dark.

"Are you saying that I could never afford this, and selling it! That's completely out of the question Draco. Even mentioning such a thing, and you say you love me!" Shouted Harry pulling away from Draco.

"I do, I do love you, I'm sorry Harry," pleaded Draco tears streaming from his eyes.

"I can't believe you would say that," Harry was in such a state of shock "don't I do enough to provide for us? DON'T I?"

"Yes, yes," Draco whimpered watching Harry in pure terror, it was almost enough to make him run.

"I need to cool down before I do something we would both regret," growled Harry walking from the barn.

Draco fell to his knees watching him walk away, sobs wracked his body. A few minutes passed and the sobs grew into tears, the fear compelled him to hide. It was one of the few things he was good at. Checking to see if his knife was still in his boot he tightened his cloak and exited the barn with Lunte and Storm on his heels.

The wintery air was refreshing and Draco gulped in a few mouthfuls, the wolves walked beside him not playing like normal. Something was sombre about their lupa and that felt the instinct to stay close. Storm turned his head towards the boot prints in the snow. Draco knew that was the way Harry had taken and kneeled so he was level with the wolf.

"If you want to look after him Storm I don't blame you. Find us," he indicated to Lunte and himself "when Harry has calmed," then hugging the male wolf he stood and walked towards the hedged gateway. Some time away from the magical cottage would help him gain come confidence back.

Draco had no doubt that Harry would come for him with Storm when he was ready, and if he got too cold he could always return to the barn.

Whispering open to the hedge he walked out into the dark forest, Lunte protectively at his side. "I love you Harry, I hope when you find out who I am you will forgive me, and the light we both created."

The hedge closed cutting Draco off from the sanctuary, turning to the forest he began to walk, not even twenty minutes away the hackles on Lunte rose and she growled back the way they had come. Drawing his knife he knew that if whatever Lunte was growling at was a threat he would have to fight. He was too far away from Harry and terror filled him as two men like shapes emerged from the brush each carrying a sword… giving a scream of terror. Lunte pounced at the man on the left, Draco fearful couldn't move he was frozen to the spot as he watched the largest man smash Lunte's skull with the back of his sword. The wolf yelped and didn't move again. Discrediting the young wolf they advanced on Draco who finally regained his senses and ran…

Meanwhile at Malfoy castle

King Lucius watched wide eyed as a familiar black carriage drove in through the royal gate, war had been declared and lords were being drawn in to speak matters of armies with their king. It never occurred to Lucius that high Lord Voldemort would be the first to answer the call, let alone at all.

Heading down to the entrance hall to welcome one of his most powerful lords, he watched the dark haired man exit the carriage and give an almost insulting bow.

"Your royal majesty's," Lord Voldemort spoke so cold Queen Narcissa had to resist turning her eyes away "I come to your aid in whipping out the kingdom of Potter, but as always for a price."

The king nodded "perhaps once settled Lord we can discus matters further."

"Perhaps not," hissed Voldemort "I need not settle in, I rested on the ride. Tea perhaps though."

King Lucius was inclined to remind the Lord to whom he spoke but knew the battle ahead could not be won without the aid of his men and strangely enough woman. "To the study then."

Once settled into the throne like chairs of King Lucius' private study, and tea before them did the Lord speak "I have several thousand warriors all trained for battle, and several more thousand serfs waiting to be called in from the fields, as well as a few hundred mediwitches, all to be commanded in the army against Potter but in return for my assistance and my men and woman whom I command on my free land I wish for a payment."

"What kind of payment Lord Voldemort?" asked Lucius curious to know for the order of thousands of warriors and healers sounded almost too good, and then the answer came.

"Your son, the darling princess Draconis," smirked Lord Voldemort his eyes gleaming against the setting of the sun. King Lucius was right it was too good to be true.

Narcissa on the other hand was shaken, she dropped her tea cup and spoke without the king's consent, "The princess she is still not well enough…"

"Dear highness," Lord Voldemort gave a polite waving bow "your son made several appearances for the Potter royals, and I do not wish to whisk him away till the war is over, a simple contract will suffice. Now majesties I bid your approval to make rest and leave you to your thoughts."

'Who does he think he is?' thought Lucius angrily 'making claims and demands then disrespecting my wife and seemingly dismissing us.' While on the outside he merely waved off the snake and did it with a vast amount of arrogance, inwardly smirking.

"Lucius?" asked Narcissa quietly.

"We'll give Severus one month more then we'll contract the lord to our peasant boy," Lucius didn't like the idea but that gave him some time to drill a lifetime of lessons into the boy if gods forbid the real Draconis was not found…


	26. Chapter 26 Caught and Names

In Tallen forest

Harry was fuming he didn't know why Draco was refusing his gift, the symbol of his love for him. Sitting on a stump he was nudged by Storm.

"Hey boy," replied Harry going to place a hand on the wolfs head, he moved away and just looked at him "your mad at me too huh?"

The wolf didn't reply but Harry never expected it to, but it did tilt its head to the side as though in acknowledgment.

"Draco's probably scared out of his wits right now… I'm such an idiot…" he slunk down so his head was now in his hands "what kind of a husband will I be? He was right, Ron and I can provide but will it be enough? You know meats scarce because of the magic near these parts." Harry looked down at Storm who was watching him quietly.

"I still can't believe that he would say such a thing," Harry gazed out to the barn, and then Storm whined "ok," he shivered a bit "I need to talk to Draco."

Storm on que got up and began trotting off towards the hedges, Harry's heart froze… there were not only dangerous animals on the hunt out there but the men that they encountered earlier too…his Angel and baby might be in danger. He took off in a run praying he would find him in time, safe and sound.

Draco's Prov Tallen forest

The two men raced after him, he was terrified and his pregnancy was making him slow, deciding to take a chance he lept off the path and hid under some fallen trees. The feet thundered by and Draco held his breath. A few minutes of silence and he crawled out of his hiding spot only to hear.

"Draconis?" is was Severus' voice and Draco cursed inwardly "Draconis is that you?"

The voice was behind Draco and he tucked his arms into his pockets to make the pregnancy less noticeable.

Severus finally reached him and looked into the fear filled face "by Salazar princess it is you."

Draco just looked down unable to say anything when Severus grabbed his arm now furious "Do you have any idea what you put us through? You could have died! How dare you!"

Draco flinched "I had too," he whimpered.

"What would ever posses you to run away of all things?" lectured Severus knowing that yelling and being cruel would get no where with him.

"I…" everything came crashing down; he had run away because he didn't want to marry Prince Potter when he found him anyway. He was frightened of getting pregnant so early in his life and here he sat hiding it from one of the only people he could ever trust. It all seemed so stupid now. But fate always plays her plans out.

"I what?" asked Severus getting impatient.

"I was afraid, and tired of people treating me like glass," I admitted truthfully "but I'm alright now. I'm in love."

"Draconis you have a duty to your kingdom," Severus lectured "I'm happy that you found love but you have no choice but to return with me, I'm under command by your father."

"I can't travel," I whispered knowing he heard.

"What do you mean you can't…" he trailed off and became quite pale as I moved my cloak aside and there was my pregnant stomach "Oh gods Draconis, do you have any idea what you have done?"

Harry's Prov

It wasn't hard to follow the footsteps and paw prints were easy to read in the snow. But I picked up the pace when I saw the two extra sets. Storm then whimpered and I followed worried. It was his sister; she was unconscious but thankfully not hurt.

"Stormy stay with her, I'll be back," I ran off down the snowy path praying he wasn't hurt.

His footsteps led off the path a ways up, and the two extra sets continued on the path, I followed the smaller of the three and heard Draco's voice talking with a mans, "Draco?"

I heard the sound of a sword being unsheathed and worried, pulling my own I barrelled into a small clearing. A black haired man was holding the sword with Draco behind him.

"Sev don't," pleaded Draco and the man continued his glare towards me.

"Your name, state it?" he barked at me.

"And who are you?" I questioned back "and what do you plan to do with my fiancé?"

"He's safe, he's my godson," replied Severus "now your name?"

"Harry Evans," I replied and realization dawned in his eyes as he looked into mine.

"Don't you mean Potter? Those eyes so much like your mothers." He replied a small note of respect, but not much.

I froze as I watched Draco and beckoned him over he came to me and this man, Sev, didn't stop him.

"Its must be predestined, you two were most defiantly meant to be together," replied Severus and I looked confused and Draco looked ashamed.

"What?" I questioned.

"Draconis tell him the truth," urged Severus.

"I found out a short while ago that you really are Prince Harry," Draco admitted and I looked surprised "I was terrified to tell you the truth. And then I realized that we can't run from each other. My real name is Draconis Malfoy. Your princess."

"Oh Merlin," replied Harry quietly "why didn't you tell me?

"I didn't know how, but Evans or Potter I still would have given up the throne for you, because I love the real you," Draco replied and Harry pulled me close.

"I would and thought I had done the same for you," he smiled and I watched the relieved look on my angels face "but what about this guy?"

"Eventually we will have to return to the kingdom to be married," Draco replied "and Severus will have to take a message to my father. I will stay with you; I'm in no condition to travel being nearly six months pregnant."

I nodded and watched the black haired man nod. "The princess has been safe with you for this long; we can wait the three months till the child's born. It will be spring by that time and easier to travel. As for getting news to your father the passes are blocked with snow," replied Severus.

"Then you will just have to stay with us," Draco replied "the house seems to adapt and change to our needs."

"There are other's with me," replied Severus "you know them, Vince and Greg."

"I hope I know my own guards," Draco smiled as Harry's arm tightened a bit, I figured he was jealous at being left out and myself knowing so many other men.

"I'll round them up," assured Severus "but I would like you to get out of the cold."

"Alright then," Draco shivered as though now remembering it was cold outside "Harry will let you in to the house," then stopping "Harry I can't go back yet. Something terrible happened to Lunte."

"She's alright, just unconscious. Storms with her," assured Harry but seeing his Angel wouldn't back down "I'll take you to them."

"Thank you," Draco smiled as we all trudged up the path. Thankfully Lunte was alright, just a bit stunned. We walked back to the hedges and I whispered the password. Harry gave it to Severus so he could stay with me longer.

Once inside the warm house, I watched the wolves curl up in front of the fire and Harry pressed a hot cup of tea into my hands, and a blanket around my shivering frame.

"I love you," Harry whispered into my ear.

"I love you too, I'm glad you don't hate me," I smiled.

"I could never," replied Harry "you're my Angel."

Things got much easier with three more hunters around, even if it meant that they would have more mouths to feed. But at least Harry was home more, my mood was still sour. Severus knew I hated being kept.

It was nearing spring and the snow was melting. We had all agreed to wait till the baby was born before we traveled into Malfoy kingdom. I was huge. It took a fair bit out of me to walk around the house and I could feel worried eyes on me everywhere I went.

Draco had been sleeping a fair bit lately and I was worried about my Angel, worried that he might die in the birthing of our child.

"He's stronger then we give him credit for," assured Severus looking down at the worried prince "Male pregnancies are harder then normal ones that's probably why people think they are so delicate."

"Draco's proven he's not," replied Harry clutching a cup of tea "I was training him before he got pregnant and he was remarkable. He told me he's never even held a weapon until I gave him one, he's a natural."

"I figured as much," replied Severus as the door creaked open and Draco came in, he gave Harry a kiss and took an apple from the bowl on the table.

One look at the two men and Draco scowled "you were talking about me again."

"Were only worried," assured Harry "you would tell us if you need anything?"

"I would if I needed it," Draco replied taking a bite in a ferocious manner "where's everyone else?"

"Hermione's in the barn and the other three are on the hunt," I replied looking at him softly.

"You're doing it again," he wasn't even looking at me as he took another bite.

"Sorry love, you're just glowing," I smiled kissing his cheek.

"Hermione says people 'glow' as you put it when they are having a boy," he placed his hand over his protruding stomach "what do you think love?"

"I don't know," I put my hand over his "maybe a boy, maybe a girl, maybe both."

He swatted me playfully, "that would be horrid, and I would be having a litter!"

I heard Severus chuckle but swiftly changed the topic when he received an evil eye from his princess "as long as the child's healthy."

"Harry," he asked softly.

"Yes my love?"

"We have not thought of names yet," he smiled.

"We shall think of something perfect," I assured him "I mean you named everything else living on the farm."

He blushed, looking towards his shoes, "you'll never let me live it down will you?"

"Nope," kissing him again "If it's a girl?"

He pondered for a moment "I don't know."

"You could follow your mother's traditions," Severus suggested "the girls after flowers."

Draco's nose wrinkled "like Daisy? Or Rose? I don't like it."

I agreed "thanks for trying, any idea's for boys names then?"

"Scorpius," Draco replied after a moment "it follows the Malfoy tradition of 'light' names."

"And Draconis?" I questioned.

"Stars are light," he replied "why don't you like it?"

"It's different," I replied honestly then quickly added "but not bad."

I saw his smile and grinned back "then its agreed Scorpius will be the name for the first son," I watched him pause "Scorpius Malfoy-Potter, but we still need more names, a girl and a second son."

I nearly choked on my tea, "hum?"

"We must have two heirs, one for the Potter kingdom and one for the Malfoy," Draco reminded and I nodded.

"Leo," I joked and Draco nodded enthusiastically "for the constellations', we should name the first born Leo, for the Potter kingdom, your crest is a lion."

"Leo Malfoy Potter," I liked the way it sounded "middle names?"

"Severus some impute if you have any?" he asked happily, I was pleased he finally had some energy back; the baby was taking a lot out of him.

"Your names perhaps, grandparents?" he suggested

"Leo Draco? Leo Harry?" Draco sing-songed out "Leo Lucius? Leo James?"

With a wider grin "Leo Sirius? Leo Remus? Leo Severus? Leo Ron? Leo Alexander?"

"No not Ron," Draco argued gently "so far I like Leo Lucius and Alexander… who was named Alexander?"

"My grandfather," I replied "Leo Alexander Malfoy Potter, I like it a lot."

Draco rubbed his belly, "he's kicking again, and I guess he does too. My little Leo."

"And Scorpius Abraxas for your grandfather?" suggested Severus and Draco nodded.

"Leo Alexander and Scorpius Abraxas, now I just need a girls name," sighed Draco rising from his chair and grabbing a quill, ink and paper.

"I could have gotten them for…" I started but got a look and quickly became quiet. Draco wrote them.

"I've always like the name Serena," he looked up "what do you think Harry?"

"We would be following the light pattern," I replied.

Draco wrote them down "middle names my grandmothers name was Lyra if were following a pattern."

"Mine was Clair," I replied "Serena Clair or Serena Lyra?"

"I don't like either of them," Draco replied listing them off again "Serena Lilly, Serena Narcissa, Serena Hermione…"

"Wait Angel Serena Lilly has a nice ring too it," I suggested Draco paused then wrote.

"We have our future family, for the first boy Leo Alexander Malfoy Potter, the second son Scorpius Abraxas Malfoy Potter and the daughter Serena Lilly Malfoy Potter."

He stood quickly and threw his arms around me, "Love you Angel."

"I love you too," he smiled pulling away with tears, "excuse me, my hormones are acting up again," he left the room and I found myself looking at the soft expression on his godfathers face.

"from what I have seen you'll be good to him, but remember he's not glass, and doesn't liked to be kept," Severus spoke calmly "but if you ever hurt him Potter, prince or not I'll kill you even at the cost of trading my life for yours." He got up and left the room leaving me stunned at the exchange. But I knew it was for the best that I was warned. I was just happy my life was going so well. My child was on its way, it should arrive any time in the next few weeks. I just lent back in my chair dreaming of all the things I would teach my son or daughter when they came into the world. I planned to be the best husband and father anyone could hope for.

Just as I pictured showing my son to hold a sword I heard a crash come from down the hall, I toppled over in my chair as I heard a cry.

"Harry!" it was Angel.


	27. Chapter 27 Birthing

I never moved so fast, blurring down the hall I found Angel in the bathroom, liquid soaking his trousers and the floor. He looked terrified.

"Harry I… what if the baby is hurt?" he stuttered frightfully as I took him to the bed room to change yelling out for anyone.

Severus was the first to arrive, then Hermione. The others were on hunt.

"What happened?" asked Severus moving to my beloved's side.

"He's going into labour," explained Hermione "Harry get him comfortable, Severus the potions, I'll make some tea. We have to wait for the contractions before we either give him the sex change potion or cut him open."

Draco made a small 'eep,' sound at being cut open as we followed her orders.

"Draco you have to choose," I explained tucking him into the bed that Hermione had placed thick towels down seconds before.

He shook his head "what's best?"

"The potion," replied Severus coming in with the kit then seeing the look on his princess' face "it will wear off in twenty-four hours."

"Then the potion," Draco replied already looking weary.

It took two hours before the 'real' pain as Draco put it took effect. He lay in the bed on his side and winced every time a contraction hit. Hermione checked on him every few minutes and each time shot the now frazzled and worried looking Harry a sympathetic look.

Severus had gone out to collect the others, the avatars of Malfoy kingdom had to be near encase anything horrible happened to their princess, he had left the potions on the side table and gave Hermione clear instructions on when, how and in which order to administer them if he was not back in time.

Hermione watched the time closely, timed the contractions before finally allowing a pain numbing potion.

Draco gulped it down without hesitation; he was already covered in sweat and looked pale.

Draco himself was in the worst pain of his life, he wondered why he ever agreed to have children. "I hate you for doing this to me," he told the saddened Harry who mearly was trying to wipe his brow.

"I know love," he smiled; Draco could tell it was fake.

"I don't hate you," he corrected seeing the sadness in his lover's eyes "I hate the…" he took a breath; the potion had not quite kicked in yet "pain…"

"Potion hasn't kicked yet," Hermione spoke.

Severus nodded looking at his pale godson, he didn't look good, and his strength was sapping fast "how close are the contractions?"

"About ten minutes," Hermione replied.

Severus looked concerned "he shouldn't be this bad, get me the potion."

Hermione fetched the potion as Severus made Draco lay on his back, propped with pillows.

Draco paused a second at the vile pressed against his lips, before taking the potion.

He felt nothing at first, aside from the pain, Storm and Lunte whimpered from their pillow in the corner. Something was changing. Draco felt it.

His body felt like it was splitting and moulding, it lasted twenty seconds but might as well have been days. Tears sprung to his eyes as a contraction hit him seconds after the pain.

Severus nodded looking under the blanket, if it wasn't for the pain he would have blushed as red as Ron's hair. "The potion took full effect; the baby should be here soon, we just have to wait for you to stretch."

"Stretch?" I gasped out not liking the sound of that.

"Dilate," Hermione rephrased "it's so your body won't tare. Draco woman and breeders have been doing this for centuries. You'll be fine."

I glared at her; my mood was not well for a lecture. Harry dabbed my forehead again looking into my eyes and not my new 'feminine' body.

I glanced down myself; I had no breasts, so it was just the bottom half of a woman I now possessed for the next 24 hours.

It was another 3 hours this time in pure hell before I was told to push.

I held Harry's hand and gripped the sheets with the other as I did as instructed, holding a breath I pushed. It burned. My eyes snapped shut as I screamed out. "Get it out!" I felt burning tearing; I screamed again pushing with all my strength. I was getting dizzy, the room was unusually bright.

"That's it Draco one more push," Severus urged "PUSH!"

I took a breath and gave it the last of my energy, something came out, I fell back, empty, in pain, crying.

Then… I heard it, a wail. A cry… my baby… and blacked out.


	28. Chapter 28 Angels fight

I couldn't believe it, the baby was finally here. It had strong lungs screaming out for the world to hear. Hermione whisked it away to be cleaned and I suddenly realized that Draco no longer had a grasp on my hand. Heart sinking I looked at my pale love "Draco!"

Severus was at his side in seconds, "Leave Potter."

I wanted to argue but my medical training was minor. I was numb as I slid down the opposite wall looking at the closed door where he was. "Please don't die."

"Harry what's going on?" Ron was kneeling at my side.

"Something…" I fought tears "Draco's not doing well."

The two burly guards moved forward and I flashed my eyes at them "Severus and Hermione are doing what they can."

"What about the baby?" one asked Vince I think his name was.

"Alive," tears were forming and I crumpled, forehead resting on my knees "please live."

I heard nothing for a long while, Hermione then screamed for Ron, he opened the door and we were assaulted by the smell of blood, Draco's blood. "Take the baby."

Ron gathered the tiny bundle into his arms as Hermione shut the door again.

"Hey mate," he nudged me "someone wants to say hello."

I finally straightened up as Ron placed the tiny bundle in my arms; vivid green eyes looked up at me and what looked like bond hair stuck out at odd angles. The newborn was beautiful as I held it tightly. Vince or was it Greg handed me a bottle and I began to feed it.

I waited till dawn; my body was stiff from sitting on the floor and my arms crooked as I held the sleeping infant. Ron never left my side and was snoozing against the wall. I then heard the door open. Hermione came out carrying bloody sheets, I wanted to rise but I was still holding the baby.

She waved me down, "He's very weak, lost a lot of blood but he will live."

My heart soared, "thank you."

She smiled "Severus is monitoring him for a while longer, do you want me to take the baby while you see him, but don't wake him."

I nodded standing; passing the baby to her I entered the room quietly.

A magical pulse line floated above his head and he looked paler then any person ever could but he was finally breathing steady again. "He will live," Severus whispered as I stood beside the tired man "he is extremely strong willed, mumbled your names a few times."

"Thank you Severus," I whispered "I don't know what I would do without him."

Severus nodded tiredly "he is a light of his own that is for certain. How is the child?"

"With Hermione, still asleep," I replied "go get some sleep, I promise to wake you if anything changes."

Severus seemed torn looking at Draco then the magical line "alright, even at the slightest glitch."

"Promise," I assured watching the older man leave and taking the seat he occupied seconds before "I love you Angel."

I stayed by his side all day and night; Ron eventually pulled me away from him to get some sleep. I was depressed. I loved him completely and wouldn't even hold our baby; I just wanted my Angel to wake.


	29. Chapter 29 My baby

It hurt to move, my throat burned and I ached. Opening my eyes I noticed a dimly lit room, Storm came to me as I dipped my hand off the bed, licking it lightly.

I pulled myself up remembering the pain, did I have the him? her? Was it alright?

"Harry," I croaked out "Harry!"

I heard footsteps rushing; it wasn't Harry but Greg "Princess your awake."

"Where is Harry?"

"POTTER," he yelled and more footsteps.

"Draco," he moved over to me and pulled me into his arms, it hurt to move so quickly but relief overcame the pain "are you hurt? Sore?"

"The baby?" I looked pained not seeing it with my lover.

"Here," Hermione smiled carrying the blanket bundle, she passed it to me and I looked at Harry questioningly.

"Leo, our son," he smiled kissing my brow.

I couldn't take my eyes off him, he was beautiful, my baby "Leo Alexander Malfoy Potter."

The day passed in a blur, Severus encouraged me to get as much sleep as I could yet I still insisted for Leo to always be close. The baby cried through the nights and I was thankful for all the help. I was still weak and would be according to Severus for the next few days.

Harry rarely left my side and Leo was lying in his basket no more than an arm's length away. It was four days since I had him and I was eager to get out of bed. Severus finally gave me the alright after breakfast but I had to limit any activity.

Rising from bed I saw Severus move to help me up and flashed my eyes at him.

"Draco," he offered a hand which I swatted away and pulling me up.

"I'm not weak Severus," I replied standing, "I'm nothing more than stiff from lying so long."

I walked the step over to Leo's basket where he was just starting to stir and picked him up "good morning handsome."

He just looked at me as I walked to the kitchen intent of a bottle for him; Severus annoyingly enough was one step behind me.

I grabbed a bottle from the ice box and set a pan of water to boil, Leo was fussing in my arms so I sat and began rocking him, singing lightly which calmed my baby.

Harry didn't return until after dark, I was frightened for him. He always returned home before the sun set. I wrapped a cloak around myself and stepped outside with Lunte and Storm.

"Find him," I ordered and he raced off to find Harry and Vince.

I fed Leo and waited anxiously for Harry to arrive back, I was burping him when I heard the tell-tale howls signalling they were home, and with a large buck.

Harry greeted me with a kiss "how are you feeling?"

"A little tired but I am alright," I smiled rocking Leo in my arms.

"Vince and Greg said they would work on the buck," replied Harry "what do you say we get some sleep?"

I nodded standing carefully; Leo was dozing in my arms. Laying my precious baby down I snuggled up to Harry, content.

Three wonderful weeks passed, Leo grew so quickly and Harry adored him to death. Everyone did. I felt perfectly at peace, I had a loving family and was finally training again. Severus gave his approval a week ago and was very impressed with my skills, especially the Kama and bow.

I further impressed him when we went out hunting, Lunte and Storm flushed out a rabbit and I killed it. Thanking the wolves with a pat each, I let them have it.

"You've always had a way with Animals Draco," Severus praised, watching the wolves then back at me.

"I can talk with them Sev," I replied "I don't think I've ever told you that."

He shook his head "no I don't think you have, it's a rare gift."

"I tried to tell father about it," I replied looking at my wolves and they rubbed their bloody faces on some damp leaves "but he just said I was sensitive and was imagining it. He said animals are stupid and don't have thoughts, just instincts. It's not true. They think like we do."

"I believe you Draco," replied Severus "how can I not after watching you with them."

I smiled "thank you that means a lot coming from you; I was afraid you would brush me off as well."

"Have I ever not taken you seriously?" he chuckled kicking his horse into a slow trot.

I laughed with him "I can name a few," I teased following him.

Several days later I woke to Leo's cries and Harry rising to aid our son.

"H-um," I groaned opening my sleepy eyes "Shhh Leo."

"I got him love, he's just got a wet nappy," Harry replied as I watched him lay him on the change table. Once Leo was clean, dry and happy again Harry laid him in my arms.

Rocking him back and forth, humming a tune that soon became words. Leo loved it when I sang; his little grey eyes would watch me intently until they would slowly start to close. He fell asleep and I brushed a strand of blond away from his face. My Leo had been born with a fair bit of soft blond hair, and Harry's eyes. Harry who had been sitting on the edge of the bed watching me took Leo and placed him back in the basket.

Curling up close to me, I hoped for sweet kisses and a snuggle but Harry had a sad, serious look to him, I waited nervous all of a sudden as he twirled a strand of my hair around his fingers.

"Angel," he spoke softly "what are we going to do when we get back?"

I looked at him sadly "I don't want to go back."

"We have to Draco," he reminded softly "we can't live out here forever. We have kingdoms that we should have never left."

"I know," I frowned tears coming to my eyes "I know we should have stayed, but I love you and Leo so much. What if they force us to be apart?"

"I promise you Draco," Harry placed a hand on the side of my face "I will always love you, I will always find you and you will always be mine."

I broke and cried softly into his shoulder, "we have to go back… but we can't together."

Harry pulled away from me looking shocked "Dra…"

I placed a finger to his lips "by now our families would have been long apart. We need to fix ties with our own families to make sure our alliance is still in place. We wouldn't be apart for more than a…"

"I won't leave you Angel," he grasped my hands tightly "it would be a week's ride, and with Leo, even longer. Who would take Leo?"

"You would, and you know I'm right," I assured "neither of us wish to leave each other and leaving Leo…"

Harry looked at our son, then to me and finally the bed spread "I know your right but I can't."

I simply held his hand. We both knew we would be going without the other. The kingdoms wouldn't welcome us kindly after our betrayal and we needed to speak to our parents. Assure the treaty is still in place and fill the contract made many years ago.


End file.
